Brinquedo Sexual
by Yohanna Lima
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward Cullen tem dois empregos: Modelo de roupas íntimas e Brinquedo sexual. Alice o contrata para ser o Strippeer na festa dos 20 anos de Bella e atração de Bella por ele é instantânea. Agora, Edward tem uma nova amante para agradar.
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer , a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._

___

**Capítulo 1. Aniversário Surpresa**

**BPOV**

"Feliz Aniversário"

Os gritos explodiram logo que eu abri a porta do meu minúsculo apartamento. Eu gemi quando vi Alice, Rosalie, e Ângela dispararem por trás do meu sofá e várias outras peças da mobília.

"Cara, vocês não deveriam ter feito isso", eu falei, perfeitamente séria. Eu odiava aniversários - Eu sempre odiei - e hoje não era uma exceção. A partir de hoje, eu não era mais uma adolescente. Eu era uma mulher de vinte anos de idade na faculdade e a caminho de me tornar uma jornalista. Então olhei em volta do meu apartamento transformado e suspirei. Eu deveria ter percebido Alice completamente. Havia correntes de papel crepom por todo o lado, e alguns presentes na mesa de café. Um bolo tinha sido colocado no balcão da cozinha, velas presas no suave glacé. Havia algo rosa em cada superfície do meu apartamento - velas rosa, guardanapos e pratos rosa, flor rosa, _tudo _rosa!

"Você está finalmente nos vinte!" Rose disse entusiasmada. "Pensar é ter você por muito tempo suficiente?"

Eu ri, com despeito de mim mesma. "Eu não posso ajudar se eu sou mais jovem que vocês por alguns meses. E porque esse olhar como se tivesse vômito pelo meu apartamento?"

"Hora dos presentes", disse Ângela quando Rose ignorou a minha pergunta. "O meu primeiro!"

Eu suspirei. "Eu pensava que o bolo vinha antes dos presentes."

"Não, é por aqui. Agora comece a desembrulhar", Alice ordenou alegremente. "O meu é o ultimo!"

Rose me forçou á sentar no sofá, enquanto elas ansiosamente sentaram ao meu lado. Respirando fundo, eu segurei o presente de Ângela com minhas mãos. Eu deveria pelo menos tentar ficar animada, já que elas compraram presentes e decoraram meu apartamento. Era o mínimo o que eu poderia fazer. Eu comecei a desembrulhar um dos presentes.

"Ah, Bella, Vamos!" Alice me encorajou. "Eu juro, eu nunca vi ninguém na sua idade _se desdobrar_ com um presente. "Basta rasgar essa maldita coisa! "

Eu soltei um beijo pra ela e continuei com cuidado desfazendo o presente, tirando a fita de modo que o papel não rasgasse. Ela suspirou. "Obrigado Ângela", eu disse sinceramente, honestamente contente com seu presente. Era uma gracinha, um top-azul-escuro parecido com os que as modelos usavam. Eu nem queria pensar quanto custou á ela. "É _lindo,_ muito obrigada!" Eu dei-lhe um abraço apertado antes de voltar pra o presente de Rosalie.

"Esses dois são meus", Rose começou, empurrando os dois últimos presentes com um embrulho colorido em minha direção. Seu sorriso malicioso me disse que estes não seriam tão inocentes como o de Ângela. De repente eu temi abrir o embrulho vermelho. Eu sabia que ia me arrepender disso, logo que eu os abrisse. Eu rapidamente - mas com cuidado – desembrulhei o presente.

Eu olhei para ele curiosa. Tinha o formato de cilindro e feito de algum tipo de plá por volta de dois centímetros de largura e seis ou sete centímetros de comprimento.

"Eu comprei, novo, é claro", explicou Rose. "Eu o tirei da caixa para que você não possa devolver."

Não que eu tivesse alguma idéia do que era isso, eu pensei de mal humor. O virei em minhas mãos, ainda tentando descobrir o que era. De repente ele começou a vibrar em minhas mãos. Eu gritei e deixei a coisa cair como se fosse um ferro quente. Ele caiu direto no meu colo e eu rapidamente o joguei pra longe.

Alice and Rosalie burst into laughter while Angela giggled shyly. Alice e Rosalie explodiram na gargalhada, enquanto Ângela ria timidamente. I turned to glare at them. Virei-me olhando furiosamente para elas.

"Honestamente, Bella", Alice disse, curvando-se para pegar a maldita coisa."É apenas um vibrador".

"Eu apenas pensei que você poderia querer... liberar suas frustrações", Rose acrescentou maliciosamente. "já que você não tem um namorado para lhe ajudar com isso."

"Ele é muito discreto, você sabe", disse Angela. Oh não, ela também! Todas minhas amigas sabiam mais do que eu sobre esse tipo de coisa?! "Você ficaria surpresa do prazer que pode ser obtido usando um vibrador."

"Wooh! Angela!" Rose se animou, a cutucando nas costelas. Ela corou quase tão forte quanto eu.

"Oh Deus", eu murmurei, escondendo o meu rosto com minhas mãos. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha. Certamente eu sabia que diabo isso era.

"Não esqueça do meu outro presente!"

Eu cerrei os dentes e cautelosamente abri outro presente de Rosalie, esperando que não fosse outro vibrador... Ou pior. "Mas tudo isto era um recipiente rotulado como ' limpa brinquedo '". Corei ainda mais tinha certeza que eu nunca mais seria normal novamente, que o meu rosto seria desse tom de rosa permanentemente.

Então olhei curiosa pra Alice. "Onde está o seu presente?" Eu soltei. Então eu me senti culpada. E se ela não tivesse dinheiro para comprar alguma coisa? Mas isso era estúpido porque eu sabia que Alice era uma pessoa muito rica - ela gastava dinheiro tão facilmente como ela respirava. Mas e se ela não tivesse tido _tempo_ ...

No entanto, Alice riu muito de mim e sentou-se no seu lugar animadamente. "Vai estar aqui em poucos minutos", ela me assegurou. "Lembra que eu falei que seria o melhor presente que eu já te dei? Você pode me agradecer mais tarde."

Quando ela terminou de falar, as sirenes da polícia soaram lá fora. Eu pulei da minha cadeira e corri para a porta que dava para a minha varanda. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Exceto o carro que não parecia com um carro de policia. Era apenas um carro branco com uma sirene barulhenta em seu interior. Alguém estava tentando invadir um apartamento e a polícia veio com esse carro pra não ser notado.

Mas isso não explica o _Deus_ que desceu do carro.

**EPOV** **EPOV**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mais cedo naquela noite - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Você tem uma festa de aniversário hoje á noite ás dez que você tem que ir," Emmett disse. "aprisionar".

Concordei. Então, eles queriam um policial pra entrar e prender a aniversariante... ou o aniversariante. Estremeci com aquele último pensamento. Eu tinha regras pessoais que nunca eram quebradas - 1) Nunca qualquer coisa com um menor e 2) nada remotamente homossexual. Eu sabia que Emmett não me daria um trabalho que eu não quisesse. Ele tem sido meu chefe por três anos e ele sempre foi atencioso.

"Apenas um show?" Eu perguntei, buscando em meu armário um uniforme policial. "Nada mais tarde?"

"Você ficará com uma Bella Swan por vinte dias. Já chequei tudo sobre ela - nada. Ela é tão limpa como um assobio."

"Quanto?"

"Vinte e dois mil".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Isso é um pouco barato, você não acha?"

"Acho que você vai gostar dessa garota", ele respondeu com um sorriso. "A mulher me deu uma foto dela. Here." Aqui." Ele me deu uma pequena fotografia. Eu peguei apenas com a intenção dar uma olhada, mas meus olhos foram detidos. A moça na foto parecia ter uns dezenove anos. Era apenas uma foto do seu rosto, então eu não fui capaz de ver o seu corpo. Ela era bonita - Eu daria isso a ela. Seus olhos chocolate riam do fotógrafo, seus lábios estavam espalhados em um sorriso ansioso. Ela tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos que enrolavam em torno de seu rosto.

'A mulher'?" Eu repeti suas palavras.

"O nome dela é Alice... Alice Caldier, eu acho." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um envelope. "Eu peguei os meus honorários, é claro, mas aqui está o seu salário por este próximo trabalho. Ela pagou para essa Bella Swan's vinte dias no paraíso".

Eu espiei dentro do envelope e contei dezenove mil dólares. Emmett sorriu para mim. "É o aniversário de 20 anos da garota."

Estávamos no meu apartamento, como de costume, discutindo minhas próximas ações. Olhei para meu relógio. Eu tinha meia hora pra estar lá. Esta noite era a primeira noite dos vinte dias. A primeira noite da minha servidão a Bella Swan.

Emmett deixou-me para que eu pudesse começar a me preparar intimamente. Eu passei óleo no meu peito e meus braços e coloquei um modelo normal de G-string* antes de vestir o uniforme. Era um autêntico també eu saia pra trabalhar - como eu chamava - Eu sempre pagava uma atenção especial aos detalhes, isso me dava as melhores indicações. Eu sai com o carro branco que Emmett me deixou usar para Shows como este. Eu segurei o endereço na minha mão esquerda, enquanto eu dirigia com a minha direita, olhando para os poucos quarteirões. Hoje à noite, Los Angeles estava especialmente lotada, e eu desviei mais de uma vez para evitar de ser atingido por um motorista bêbado.

Liguei a sirene quando entrei na rua à direita, não querendo realmente atrair policiais até a mim por eu representar um oficial. Estacionei ao lado do prédio, e desliguei a sirene. Emmett tinha comentado uma vez que as sirenes dão um toque a isso. Eu saí do carro, descansando a minha mão sobre a arma descarregada no coldre* na minha cintura. Pensei ter visto algo se mover em um balcão três andares acima, mas eu ignorei. Este edifício é extraordinariamente um dos mais antigos e você não precisa ficar tonto em olhar pra cima.

Antes de bater na porta eu respirei fundo, preparando-me. Nesse curto espaço de tempo, ouvi a voz de uma garota do outro lado da porta.

"Você me trouxe um _stripper_ para o meu aniversário?", Ela gritou. _"Alice!"_

"Ele vai estar aqui a qualquer segundo para ficar com você", disse outra. "Você vai gostar, não se preocupe."

"Alice, como você pode _fazer_ isso comigo?"

Essa garota devia ser a Bella, pensei com um sorriso. Ela não soa como o tipo de garota que gosta de ver homens tirando a roupa diante dela. Ia ser divertido ver como isso iria funcionar.

Eu esperava que a porta estivesse destrancada... ou talvez eu devesse esperar que _estivesse_ trancada, podia tornar a entrada mais impressionante. Então eu decidi o oposto disso. Ela estava trancada e eu quebrei a porta, eu teria que pagar pelos danos. Pegando a arma descarregada do meu estojo, eu girei a maçaneta e estourei completamente.

"Todo mundo, no chão!" Eu gritei. "Policia, no chão!"

Eu vi quatro meninas se jogarem no chão, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos em uma débil tentativa de se protegerem. Como se eu pudesse simplesmente atirar nelas com esta arma vazia ou algemá-las. Segurei a arma na minha mão, e pronto.

Uma menina levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

"Eu disse pra abaixar a cabeça!" Eu ordenei.

Olhei para a mesa do café onde tinha um vibrador em cima, aberto, com um papel de embrulho amassado. Eu sorri. Então, qual era a aniversariante?

"Onde está Bella Swan?" Eu usei minha voz suave.

"É ela aí!" Uma menina loira apontou para uma morena que estava tremendo embaixo de suas mãos.

"Cale a boca, Rose!", Ela gritou.

Agarrei um punhado de seus cabelos, delicadamente, e levantei sua cabeça. "Levante-se e faça o que eu digo." Seus olhos grandes e aterrorizados olharam para os meus e fiquei impressionado com sua profundidade. Ela se esforçou para levantar, mas tropeçou e caiu em meu peito. Ela então corou fortemente e eu sorri pra ela. "Agredindo um oficial," eu comecei, empurrando-a na cadeira apoiada no canto. "Isso é uma ofensa séria, Miss Swan. Tenho medo de ter que te levar sob a minha custódia."

Eu coloquei a droga da cadeira no meio da sala, com ela ainda sentada. Suas mãos agarraram-se à moldura da madeira para se equilibrar.

"Vou ter de puni-la, e ensinar-lhe algumas maneiras."

"WOOH! Bella!" As meninas em volta dela gritaram com a minha provocação. Risos nervosos e gritos em volta da sala.

"Alice, eu vou _matar _você!", Ela rosnou.

Fui pra atrás dela, algemei firmemente seus pulsos. "Ninguém vai salvá-la agora", eu disse, com minha voz baixa e perigosa. "Você está completamente à minha mercê para o que eu desejar".

Um coro de gritos e assobios explodiu das meninas atrás de Bella. Eu tracei o cano da minha arma até o interior de sua coxa. Eu a vi tremer quando eu o coloquei na costura de seu jeans entre suas pernas.

**BPOV** **BPOV**

Alice estaria morta após esta noite.

Mas Deus, ele era o mais _sexy,_ _quente_ homem que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu podia sentir o frio do mental da pistola através do meu jeans e pressionando a calcinha contra meu núcleo. Ele girou a arma uma vez em sua mão - como um famoso canhão lançador do oeste selvagem - e a colocou novamente no coldre. Atingindo mais, ele ligou a música que ele trouxe em seu iPod, que foi ligado a um conjunto de pequenos alto-falantes.

Ele estendeu a mão e afrouxou a gravata, lentamente, puxando para baixo e tirando-a. Minha respiração não era a mesma - você pensaria que eu tinha corrido cinco milhas de distancia a toda velocidade. Ele envolveu o laço azul em volta dos meus ombros, arrastando a mão do meu peito para o meu mamilo. Apesar de ter sido apenas um toque, eu podia sentir o calor da palma de sua mão pela minha blusa e meu sutiã. Eu engasguei de surpresa e lutei contra as amarras nos meus pulsos.

As meninas em minha volta gritavam assassino-sangrento.

Satisfeito com a reação que ele tinha sobre mim, ele ficou em pé e rapidamente abriu os botões da camisa em um único movimento, expondo peitoral duro e um estômago de tábua de lavar.

Eu quase desmaiei.

Minhas amigas gritavam, era quase ensurdecedor. Eu não poderia manter meus olhos descaradamente rastreando os músculos rígidos. Por que aqui ficou tão quente de repente?

Ele se inclinou para mim e eu percebi que minha calcinha já estava molhada. Como isso podia estranhamente me deixar excitada? Ele dançou a gravata por debaixo dos meus ombros, até que estavam em volta dos meus quadris, nas extremidades em suas mãos. Ele tirou a gravata, fazendo com que meus quadris se levantassem quando ele pressionou sua pélvis em mim, girando em pequenos círculos contra mim. Eu gemi e mordi meu lábio.

"Você foi uma menina má, Bella", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz que literalmente pingava sexo. "Eu sou apenas o homem para puni-la. E eu vou puni-la. Você estará gritando por misericórdia, quando eu estiver dentro de você."

"Oh _Deus!_" Saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo.

Wooooohhhhh!!!! Foi tudo à minha volta, acompanhado de risos nervosos.

"Se você for boa e se comportar, eu vou deixar você ir, Isso é. Depois que eu punir você. Entendeu?"

"Ss-sim", eu gaguejei, minha voz soando baixa e aterrorizada. Eu esforcei-me mais uma vez contra as algemas que prendia meus pulsos. Não adiantava, eu estava presa diante deste homem sem camisa, que estava prestes a fazer sabe-se lá o que para mim. Meu coração pulou uma batida.

"Sim, _o quê?_" Sua voz era cheia de autoridade.

"Sim, ss-senhor!" Eu chorei, tremendo.

"Bom Bella. Tenho a sensação de que você vai ser uma detenta... muito_ sensível_ ".

A maneira como ele disse aquela palavra fez minhas pernas ficarem ainda mais fracas e as borboletas fracassarem no meu intestino. Eu tinha certeza de que se eu estivesse de pé, minhas pernas teriam falhado. Alice e Rose estavam gritando em incentivo, tanto pra mim quanto ao stripper na minha frente. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha, assim como minha excitação. Eu me odiava naquele momento. Eu estava doente! Como eu poderia deixar isso... um stripper... me fazer sentir tão excitada?!

Ele lentamente tirou o chapéu policial que estava colocado em sua cabeça e pousou na minha própria cabeça, permitindo que sua mão passasse em meu rosto suavemente, emitindo faíscas diretamente no meu núcleo. Suas mãos tocaram de leve a frente da minha camisa, brincando com o decote antes de mover mais pra baixo. Eu engasguei e lutei.

"Não adianta lutar contra isso", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Você é _minha_ agora."

Ele tirou o cinto da arma que estava em volta da sua cintura, colocando com cuidado no chão perto da minha cadeira. Eu assisti todos os seus movimentos, incapaz de fazer o contrário. Então ele ajeitou-se de volta, em seguida, muito lentamente, desabotoou e abriu o zíper da calça azul marinho. Eu assisti seus dedos abrindo o zíper, expondo duramente, um pouco da pele oleosa enquanto ele se movia.

Até agora, eu estava ofegante na cadeira. Meu peito era exigente, mas eu tentei esconder por estar tão profunda, respirando por mais tempo para me acalmar. Os gritos femininos aumentaram em um segundo, mais ele se movia lentamente. Notei descontroladamente que ele não estava de sapatos ou meias. Quando ele se livrou disso?

Ele rapidamente saiu da calça e eu estava grata por ele não ser o tipo de stripper que literalmente arrancam suas calças. Eu sempre achei que era Hollywood... Demais.

Logo as calças deixaram seu corpo, os gritos quase me ensurdeceram. Eu pensei que eu tinha apagado por um instante, o suor começando a formar debaixo da minha axila. Este sinal não era bom. Minha mente parou de trabalhar quando eu olhei para ele, completamente nu, exceto por aquele pequeno pedaço de tecido preto. Oh meu Deus, eu poderia dizer só de olhar para ele, que ele era maior do que o normal. Ele jogou as calças para o lado e vi Angela mergulhar atrás delas.

Eu não podia culpá-la, eu faria a mesma coisa se eu não estivesse algemada!

Seus lábios estavam um pouco enrolados em um meio-sorriso perigoso quando ele olhou para mim, divertindo-se vendo eu me contorcer. Minha respiração ofegante ficou ainda mais evidente quando ele olhou para mim. Ele se virou e começou a caminhar para o lado direito da minha cadeira. Moveu-se como um gato da selvagem, com poder e graça. Movendo ligeiramente os ombros e os quadris da mesma forma sedutora, me excitando de novo, eu percebi que ele sabia exatamente como fazer pra me deixar molhada.

Olhando-me, ele desceu suas mãos lentamente em meu peito. Eu era incapaz de fazer algo para detê-lo, mas eu continuei a lutar nesta maldita cadeira. Eu não conseguia me decidir se eu ia matar Alice ou beijá-la quando isso acabasse. Então ele foi para trás de mim e eu não pude vê-lo mais.

De repente, minha freqüência cardíaca aumentou. Isso era tão ruim, essa ansiedade, quando eu não podia vê-lo. Senti seus dedos acariciando meu cabelo e movendo-se pra meu pescoço. Seus lábios pressionaram a área logo abaixo da minha orelha, eu arfei, e então gemi.

"Eu sabia que você era uma menina desobediente, murmurou sexy no meu ouvido para que eu pudesse ouvir. "Eu gosto de meninas más".

Todo o pensamento racional ficou impossível. Eu tive que me focar em lembrar de respirar. Em algum lugar dentro de mim, eu queria dizer a ele que eu não era uma menina má. Eu era a garota idiota que sentava na frente e tinha boas notas. Eu era a garota que nunca se meteu em confusão ou se embebedou.

Mas depois ele se moveu para meu lado esquerdo e eu pude vê-lo novamente. Isso é um cuidadoso G-string* que mal estava cobrindo seu pênis.

Oh meu Deus, ele estava _duro._

Nesse momento, eu tive certeza de que _ia_ desmaiar.

Ele subiu em minha cadeira, sentando de pernas abertas, mas mantendo seu peso descansando sobre as pernas. Rose e Alice estavam realmente começando a gritar. Assim como Ângela, eu poderia dizer.

"Bella!", Elas gritavam. "Wooh!"

Ele sorriu para mim enquanto eu lutava contra ele. Ele levantou-se sobre os joelhos de modo que eu tinha que olhar para cima para ver seu rosto. Oh Deus, eu podia sentir o cheiro dele agora. Droga, ele cheirava totalmente á pecado. Ele pressionou seu pênis duro contra o meu estômago, quase saindo do minúsculo tecido preto. Em seguida, ele correu para cima e para baixo a minha barriga, puxando a minha camisa no processo. Suas mãos brincaram com o pouco da pele exposta acima do meu jeans. Eu dei um pequeno gemido.

"Alice me ajude!" Eu gritei quando ele apertou sua mão na minha virilha.

"Eu lhe disse antes e vou dizer de novo", ele rosnou. "Você é minha pra fazer o que eu desejo. E você vai gostar, pequena Miss umidade." Ele sorriu da minha expressão chocada. "Sim, eu sinto como está molhada agora e vai virar um oceano aí antes de eu terminar com você".

"Oh meu Deus!" Meus olhos rolaram quando ele pressionou o rosto em um lugar entre os meus seios, suas mãos passando para cima e para baixo em minhas coxas, nunca tocando esse ponto em particular novamente.

"Você agora é minha prisioneira, Bella Swan", ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, esfregando-se em mim novamente. Desta vez, o gemido que vinha crescendo dentro de mim foi solto. Ele manteve seus movimentos no ritmo da música, lento e erótico.

Seus lábios foram duramente pressionados contra os meus, movendo-se novamente de maneira estranha contra a minha boca. Ele mordeu meus gemidos e me deu o pequeno sabor de sua língua. Suas mãos estavam em concha nos meus seios e apertavam rudemente antes de se separar. Eu estava arfando e arquejando, meus pulmões queimavam por causa longo beijo.

Ele moveu-se para embaixo do meu corpo, pressionando beijos em meus seios, sobre a minha camisa. Uma ou duas vezes eu senti o calor de sua língua, abafado pela camisa. Ele respirava o ar quente sobre meus seios e entre minhas pernas. Eu gritava, gritos de surpresa e lutava contra as algemas. Então, ele lambeu entre as minhas pernas.

"Deus!" Eu gritei, sentindo a umidade que estava escorrendo de mim. Ele continuou a beijar as minhas pernas, o interior das minhas coxas, antes de voltar para cima.

"Isso não vai ajudar você sabe. Você está sendo punida por mim", ele disse, me puxando para um beijo profundo nos lábios. Os gritos estavam começando a doer meus ouvidos agora. Ele fez uma concha em meu rosto com as mãos, sua bunda nua estava sentada levemente no meu colo enquanto ele assumia o comando da minha boca. Sua língua girava em torno da minha sensualmente. Eu beijei ele de volta, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, mas tentando tomar o controle do meu corpo. Eu tinha certeza de que eu estava vermelho brilhante agora.

"Prove-me, Bella", ele ordenou. "Prove-me onde quiser."

Ele olhou nos meus olhos. Percebi, então, como brilhante e sobrenatural o verde era. Eles eram diferentes de alguns que eu já vi. Corei em doze diferentes tons de vermelho e rosa. "QQ-quê?" Eu gaguejei como uma idiota.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Me prove."

Estava completamente claro o que ele quis dizer, mas eu não poderia fazer essa açã estava congelada nessa cadeira.

Ele colocou a minha cabeça lentamente mais perto de seu peito. Hesitante, eu inclinei e lambi levemente seu peito, ao sul de seu mamilo.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Estourou em meus ouvidos.

Corei e puxei minha cabeça para trás. Mas maldição, ele tinha um gosto tão _bom._ Gostaria de saber o que ele colocou em seu corpo antes de vir aqui porque o seu gosto era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha comido antes.

"Então, _há_ um demônio dentro daquele anjo inocente", ele ronronou, sorrindo.

Corei ainda mais forte e olhei para baixo. Ele me fez gemer de novo, soprando ar quente na dobra do meu jeans. Eu já estava ofegante e encostada molemente contra as costas da cadeira.

Um tempo depois, ele decidiu que eu tinha tido o suficiente. Ele tinha me dado a *lap dance mais provocante e sensual que eu já tinha experimentado. Eu tentei não pensar que aquele era a _única_ lap dance que eu tinha tido. Eu estava tão excitada nesse momento, eu sentia tesão como um rapaz púbere*. Porra, ele era tão bom!

Depois ele tirou minhas algemas, me levantei, tentando não balançar meu jeans com minha calcinha muito molhada. Oh Deus, isso foi embaraçoso.

Alice riu para mim e gritou: "Feliz aniversário, Bella!" Corei, segurando minhas pernas tão molhadas cuidadosamente juntas para não mostrar. "E adivinhem?" Ela continuou.

"Que?" Eu disse, precisando desesperadamente me trocar.

"Há mais!"

"Mais? O que você está falando?" Eu disse, olhando o Deus em pé ao meu lado.

"Bella, esse é Edward", disse Rose, me apresentando ao homem incrivelmente sexy, sensual ao meu lado. "Eu ajudei Alice á planejar isso tudo. Você não está feliz?"

"Eu... Eu... preciso de um segundo", eu murmurei antes me virar pra sair.

"Você ainda não descobriu qual é a parte a "mais"!", Disse Ângela. Virei-me no meu calcanhar. Nem mesmo ela! Eu acho que Ângela não era tão inocente como eu pensava, ela ajudou Alice e Rosalie nesse plano.

Sem esperar a resposta delas, Edward andou em minha direção e pressionou duramente seu corpo contra o meu. Ele tinha vestido de volta a calça, mas ainda estava sem camisa. Eu estava literalmente derretendo em seus braços agora.

"Eu sou o seu brinquedo agora", ele disse em meu ouvido, a voz mais suave do que chocolate derretido. "Durante vinte dias, eu vou fazer você gozar tão duramente que vão ouvir o seu grito de êxtase até a próxima semana."

Meus joelhos desabaram imediatamente, mas ele me pegou. "Ah... meu Deus..." Eu engasguei.

"Nos próximos vinte dias, serei seu brinquedo. Seu brinquedo sexual pessoal."

"E-Eu preciso me t-trocar," Eu consegui.

Eu poderia ter me dado um tapa na cara então. Eu tinha acabado de admitir que eu estava encharcada - e na frente dos minhas amigas também! Eu ouvi as risadas divertidas, mas tentei ignorá-las.

Ele estava falando sério? Ele era meu por vinte dias? Ele tinha que estar brincando. Por que isso... Deus... eu não suportei que ele me tocasse por uma hora, muito menos por cerca de três semanas?!

"Eu acho que tenho cumprir meu trabalho", ele disse, sorrindo para mim. "Eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas".

Vinte dias? Oh Deus, isso ia ser... oh céus! Belisquei-me para me certificar de que estava acordada e que esta não era uma das minhas fantasias. Edward ia ser meu brinquedo sexual por quase três semanas.

Meu jeans de repente estava um pouco mais úmido.

* * *

**N/T:** Alguns significados que auxiliam no entendimento.

*** G-string = **_É um tipo de roupa interior um pedaço estreito de tecido, couro ou plástico, que cobre ou detém a genitália passa entre as nádegas e está ligada a uma faixa em torno do quadris usado como banho ou roupas íntimas de homens e mulheres._

*** Coldre** = _Lugar onde coloca o revólver._

*** Lap Dance** = _Geralmente é feito por uma mulher em um homem, onde ela dança provocativa, esfregando sua bunda no colo dele e tal e normalmente é paga para fazer isso._

*** Púbere** = _Chegar ou que tenham alcançado a puberdade_

_

* * *

_

_**Gostaram?**_

_**quero reviews !!**_

_**até o proximo capítulo.**_

_Yoh. xx  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer , a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._

___

**Capítulo 2. Compras no Supermercado  
**

**BPOV[/b]**

"Eu lhe disse que você iria adorar o seu presente!" Alice gritou entusiasmada quando Edward me deixou essa noite. Ele disse que estaria de volta no primeiro momento da manhã, causando no meu estomago um aperto. "Eu _disse a _você", ela insistiu.

"Oh meu Deus, Alice. Eu não posso acreditar que você me comprou uma _pessoa _no meu aniversário." Agora eu estava em choque. Sentei-me rapidamente no sofá. _"Porquê?"_

Alice falou ao meu lado e envolveu um braço em volta dos meus ombros maternalmente. "Bella, você é sempre tão tímida e reservada. Sim, você já teve alguns namorados, mas você nunca se deixa..." Ela fez uma pausa, procurando uma palavra "... entrar numa relação sexual com ninguém. Correto?"

"Sim", eu murmurei, odiando aquela verdade. Eu tinha tido três namorados e nenhum deles durou o tempo suficiente para que pudéssemos chegar a alguma coisa... sexual. Eu sabia que era extremamente inexperiente sobre sexo, mas eu não via como aquilo poderia me ajudar.

"Rose e eu queremos quebrar seu escudo", Alice continuou. "Nós queremos que você se torne mais confiante sobre si mesma e veja como realmente você é maravilhosa. "Talvez isso possa funcionar."

"Mas quanto você pagou por isso? A contratação de Edward pode ter levado muito dinheiro." Minha voz voltou a desaprovar, eu não gostava que ela gastasse muito dinheiro comigo.

"Bella bobinha", ela ignorou a minha preocupação. "Não custou tudo isso. "Foi apenas vinte e dois mil".

Eu engasguei. "Você quer dizer em _dólares?_"

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu suavemente com sarcasmo. "Não, Bella, em ursos de pelúcia. Sim, Doláres! Agora, pare de pensar nisso e concentrar-se no homem sexy que vai vir aqui amanhã".

"Mas, _vinte e dois mil dólares,_ Alice!" Insisti. "Você não deveria ter saído da sua conduta como isso só para me dar um presente."

"Bella, fique quieta. Como eu estava dizendo antes, isso é muito mais importante. Você precisa relaxar um pouco e Edward pode fazer isso por você. "

"Ele pode fazer muito mais do que isso", Rose acrescentou, sorrindo para mim. "Ele é um homem-orgasmo total!"

** N/A: (peguei de SoIntoItGirl) **

Corei. Alice recolheu meus presentes, incluindo o vibrador, e voltou-se para mim. "Sugiro que você guarde isso aqui bem longe antes que Edward volte."

Corei, mais uma vez, e coloquei meus presentes no meu quarto, debaixo da minha cama. Então eu dei um longo olhar para o meu quarto, sabendo que precisava de uma limpeza. Havia roupa abandonada fora do cesto, em vez de estar dentro do mesmo, e minha cama estava desfeita.

"Cara, eu tenho que limpar isso -"

"Bella!" Ângela me interrompeu quando eu voltei para a sala. "Olhe o que ele deixou para você." Ela segurou um pedaço de tecido preto que eu reconheci imediatamente. Meu estômago caiu por mim e eu fui incapaz de falar.

"Oh meu _Deus,_ ele deixou pra você seu _G-string?"_ Rose gritou, sorrindo. "Ooooh! Bella!"

Corei mais forte do que já tinha corado em toda minha vida. "Ah... meu..."

As risadas explodiram em volta de mim quando eu olhei em choque o resto do ébano momentos antes de abranger a dura ereção de Edward.

**EPOV**

Normalmente, depois de uma festa como essa, eu poderia ficar desde agora como o seu brinquedo. Mas eu não tinha levado nenhuma roupa ou objetos de higiene pessoal. Eu não tinha tido tempo quando eu estava me preparando á apenas uma hora antes. Agora, de volta ao meu apartamento, eu me lembrei da menina inocente pra quem eu raramente sou contratado. Ela era diferente da maioria das mulheres que me queriam. Eu cresci sendo usado por mulheres que gostam de grosseria, dor e um pouco, ou nenhum, romance. Bella foi uma respiração fresca em relação a isso. Além disso, eu vou gostar de vê-la deixar sua timidez.

Como eu estava embalado, eu queria saber exatamente até onde Bella Swan tinha ido. Será que ela era virgem? Ela certamente agiu como se fosse, mas eu não podia ter certeza. Fiquei imaginando as fantasias dela. Sorri em pensamento. As quietinhas são sempre as piores.

O meu telefone tocou e eu rapidamente atendi. "Alô?"

"Edward, você tem uma sessão de fotos na segunda-feira ás doze em ponto," Emmett começou, voz fria como empresário. "na Vitória's".

"Ok, obrigado. Eu estarei lá."

"Eu sei que você tem essa garota Swan para atender agora, mas você ainda tem um segundo emprego. Não se esqueça disso."

"Eu não vou, Emmett," Eu jurei. "Eu posso te prometer isso."

Ele desligou o telefone sem dizer adeus – como ele sempre fazia, coloquei o telefone de volta no receptor. Hoje era sábado, isto significa que eu tinha o dia todo de amanha pra conhecer Bella, e descobrir o que ela mais gostava. Meu objetivo era agradar ela, pra então valer a pena o dinheiro dela. Eu não gosto de enganar ninguém, especialmente pessoas honestas como ela e Alice. Eu ia descansar o resto da noite, pra ir mais cedo para seu apartamento. Elas geralmente gostavam quando eu chegava cedo.

Lembrei-me do vibrador que estava em cima da mesa de café e sorri. Poderíamos nos divertir muito com aquilo...

**BPOV**

Essa provavelmente foi a noite de sono mais mal dormida em toda minha vida. Minha mente não desligava e eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que Edward iria fazer quando chegasse aqui de manhã. Parte de mim estava apavorada com o que ele iria fazer e a outra parte estava gritando de excitação. Eu ainda estava muito confusa com tudo isso que estava acontecendo.

Acordei cedo, por volta das quatro da manhã, e não conseguia voltar a dormir. Então eu comecei a limpar. Lavei roupa, aspirei, espanei, lavei os pratos e limpei a cozinha. Eu esperava que as tarefas ocupassem minha mente, mas, infelizmente, meus pensamentos vagavam.

Minha mente voltou à noite passada e minhas mãos tremiam só de lembrar do modo com que Edward me fez sentir. Foi a primeira vez que um homem fez algo parecido comigo. Esta foi provavelmente a razão pela qual eu estava tão hormonal na noite passada. Eu não sei se foi minha timidez ou o fato de eu sempre ter sido quase - perfeita em relação aos homens lá fora.

Entrei na cozinha para pegar uma lata de cerveja da minha geladeira - Eu estava nervosa demais para comer alguma coisa. Olhei para as prateleiras vazias e suspirei. Eu tenho que ir às compras em algum supermercado antes dele chegar aqui. A única coisa que tinha na minha geladeira era uma garrafa de ketchup, duas cervejas, e um vidro de picles. Eu fiz uma lista rápida de todas as coisas que eram essenciais pra viver. Joguei meu casaco sobre a minha blusa simples, peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi pra porta.

Então a campainha tocou.

Ele estava aqui.

Eu congelei onde eu estava em frente à minha porta. De repente, senti uma coisa ruim no meu estômago. Será que ele gostaria de mim? Será que ele ficaria enojado quando me visse nua? Oh Deus, de repente, eu desejei ser o tipo de garota que fazia isso o tempo todo -, então isso seria um inferno de tão fácil!

A campainha tocou pela segunda vez, me empurrei para fora da minha agitação interna. Eu só poderia imaginá-lo do outro lado da porta, perguntando se eu era tão idiota que eu não conseguia nem responder.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, dei um passo à frente e abri a porta.

Ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas quando a porta se abriu, ele sorriu de forma ofuscante para mim. Todo o fôlego que eu estava segurando dentro de mim explodiu em um _woosh!_ Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando - talvez algum tipo de traje ou roupa sexy - mas não isso. Ele estava vestido com uma blusa preta justa e um jeans de cintura baixa em seus quadris. Uma mochila preta pendurada no ombro.

"Bom dia", disse agradavelmente, sorrindo.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era o comer com os olhos.

"Posso entrar?"

"Ah sim, claro." Corei, amaldiçoando-me em minha cabeça por ser uma idiota. Me movi para fora do caminho, segurando a porta aberta. Ele atravessou, e vi seus olhos escaneando meu pequeno apartamento. "Ele não é muito..."

"É perfeitamente bom", ele me assegurou. "Onde você gostaria que eu colocasse minhas coisas?"

"Uh...." tudo bem no meu quarto? Eu não queria que ele dormisse no sofá. Talvez seria bom se eu dormisse no sofá e ele na cama. Ah, porque eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?

"Que tal o quarto?", Sugeriu gentilmente.

"Ah, certo. Eu fico no sofá."

Ele franziu a testa. "Você certamente não irá dormir no sofá. Tenho certeza que uma cama tem espaço suficiente para nós dois."

Corei, vendo a lógica desta afirmação. Eu me senti como uma idiota. Claro que ele iria dormir na cama comigo - ele era meu "brinquedo" depois de tudo. Eu não tinha experiência com situações como esta. Eu o vi entrar em meu quarto colocando suas coisas no chão, fazendo meu coração acelerar.

" Você gostaria de fazer o café da manhã?", Ele perguntou enquanto voltava pra fora. "Eu ficaria mais feliz."

"Não, obrigado." Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco mais confortável com ele, mas eu ainda estava tensa. "Eu estava indo á compras de qualquer maneira. Eu tenho medo de não ter alimentos suficiente."

"Posso ir?"

"Fazer compras?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Claro."

"Enquanto eu pergunto algumas coisas á você", acrescentou.

Pisquei. "Ok, tudo o que quiser." Eu não poderia imaginar o que poderia ser interessante sobre mim.

"Além disso", ele começou, pegando minha mão e me puxando para ele. Surpreendida, era tudo o que eu poderia fazer ao olhar como ele apertou seu corpo contra o meu. Eu podia sentir cada um de seus músculos rígidos através da sua camiseta preta. "Eu estarei lhe ensinando algumas lições durante o meu tempo aqui. A primeira eu vou dizer agora. Lição número um - existem três tipos de beijos. O primeiro um simples beijo puro, apenas um rápido beijo na boca. O segundo é profundo e apaixonado, fazendo a derreter em meus braços." Nunca tirando seus olhos dos meus. A intensidade de seu olhar fez meus joelhos ficarem fracos e suas palavras causarem um aperto em meu estômago, eu estava começando a reconhecer isso como antecipação.

Seus braços ainda estavam em volta de minha cintura, os dedos traçando o bolso de trás da minha calça jeans. Ficou de repente muito difícil de respirar. Ele continuou. "E o último é um tipo de beijo que eu vou testar em seus lábios, chupando e mordendo." Fez uma pausa. "E não me refiro a estes", acrescentou ele, tocando minha boca com o dedo indicador.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e todo o oxigênio foi esquecido do meu corpo. Era impossível não entender o que ele quis dizer. De repente, as fantasias encheram minha mente de como Edward iria executar aquele terceiro beijo. Corei fortemente, percebendo que ele estava vendo a minha reação distraidamente.

Então senti sua mão deslizar em um ponto mais baixo do meu traseiro e roçando de novo em um lugar entre as minhas pernas. Imediatamente, eu gemi, inclinando-me fortemente contra ele.

**EPOV**

Era verdade que eu tinha dezenas de coisas a ensinar-lhe, muitas das quais ela provavelmente não sabia que existiam. Mas eu também queria descobrir o quão experiente ela era antes de tentar alguma coisa sexual.

Quando eu disse a ela sobre o terceiro beijo, os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela parou de respirar. E ela gemeu quando os meus dedos simplesmente tocaram seu núcleo! "Se você acha que vale a pena gemer com isso, você ainda tem muita coisa pra aprender", pensei. Ela era extremamente sensível - Eu aposto que ela era o tipo de mulher que tinha orgasmos várias vezes.

Eu não podia esperar para descobrir.

Eu ainda a tinha presa em meus braços, minha prisioneira.

"Você consegue adivinhar que tipo de beijo eu vou te dar agora?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo. Vendo seus olhos cheios de possibilidades e pensamentos. De repente, eu desejei que eu pudesse ver quais eram seus pensamentos. Seu coração bateu de forma irregular contra o meu peito.

"Número um?" Adivinhou insegura.

"Adivinhe de novo." Então, me inclinei em sua direção e apertei minha boca contra a dela delicadamente. Eu comecei um beijo lento, para ver se ela queria que aprofundasse.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto suavemente e toquei meus lábios suavemente contra o dela. Ela foi gentil, tímida e hesitante. Passei a mão esquerda no pescoço e nas costas quando eu pressionei meus lábios mais uma vez nos dela, esperando que a encorajasse. Ela timidamente colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e beijou-me de volta com alguma força. Mostrei a ela que eu amei sua reação, eu gemia no beijo e mergulhei minhas mãos dentro do bolso de trás. Apertei minhas mãos firmemente contra seu pequeno traseiro, unindo nossos quadris. Ela gemeu e aprofundou o beijo.

Eu abri seus lábios com minha língua antes de me concentrar em sua doce-língua. Eu senti sua língua acariciando a minha e quando suas mãos seguravam meu cabelo quase dolorosamente.

Então eu quebrei a distância, sabendo que precisava respirar. Ela suspirou calmamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Minha própria respiração estava um pouco áspera.

"Segundo beijo", eu respondi, ainda segurando os nossos corpos juntos. Eu podia sentir-me já começando a endurecer. Pelo que eu pude ver - que não era muito devido a sua blusa larga - e que eu pude sentir que ela tinha um corpo bonito, magro e firme, mas suave de alguma forma. Eu a vi um rubor rosa claro, inundando seu rosto com um brilho cativante. Eu relutantemente deixei minhas mãos caírem ao meu lado. Ia ser interessante ver o seu progresso de uma menina introvertida e tímida para uma mulher confiante e forte. E eu era o homem certo para ensiná-la.

"Pronta para ir às compras no supermercado?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim". Um sorriso brilhante iluminou seu rosto e ela agarrou a minha mão, me puxando pela porta. "Ah, eu quase me esqueci. Aqui". Ela tirou uma corrente de prata que estava em volta do seu pescoço e me deu. "Aqui está uma chave do meu apartamento. Eu tenho uma outra na minha bolsa."

"Obrigado."

Bella dirigia um Toyota Corolla preto que a tinta desbotou dando lugar a um cinza. O interior estava imaculadamente limpo embora, não tinha uma partícula de poeira em qualquer lugar. Eu suprimi um sorriso - ela era fanaticamente tão orgazinada quanto eu. "Meu carro é antigo", ela disse se desculpando.

"É melhor do que o meu."

"O que você dirige?"

"Nada. Eu costumo pegar um táxi quando eu preciso ir pra algum lugar."

"Oh".

O resto do trajeto foi em silêncio. Eu decidi que ia começar a questionar-la quando chegássemos lá dentro. Ela levou-me á um grande Supermercado Inglês, e pegou um carrinho. Eu sorri. Eu gostei de fazer compras com ela – me fez sentir como se fôssemos realmente um casal, em vez de um prostituto contratado e sua mestra. Eu silenciosamente fiquei imaginando o que essas pessoas iriam pensar se soubessem o que eu faço pra ganhar a vida. A mãe andava perto dela com seu filho que não tinha mais de sete anos.

"Ok, nós precisamos de leite," Bella falou, voltando-se para o corredor de laticínios.

"Você é virgem?"

Ela congelou no lugar, chocada, e simplesmente olhou para mim. "Perdão?"

Eu sorri com sua reação. "Eu falei, você é virgem, Bella?"

Ela corou um vermelho brilhante e focando tentando voltar ao normal. Por alguns segundos ela não respondeu e eu estava começando a pensar que ela estava me ignorando. "Por quê?" Foi sua resposta.

"Você disse que eu poderia lhe fazer perguntas", lembrei-me de sua severidade, levando o carrinho já que ela atualmente era incapaz de se mover. Ela tinha parado de novo. Eu coloquei um braço em volta da sua cintura e usei a outra para guiar o carro. "Você disse que eu poderia perguntar qualquer coisa."

"Eu sabia que eu ia me arrepender disso", ela murmurou.

**BPOV**

"Você vai responder ou eu posso supor?" Ele pressionou.

Meu rubor tinha acabado? "Sim, eu sou virgem...", eu murmurei, concentrando-me em encontrar o tipo certo de leite.

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, como se tivesse catalogado isso na sua memória para futuras referências. "Alguma vez você já teve um namorado?"

"Sim", respondi com firmeza. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era totalmente ingênua. Claro que eu sabia de algumas coisas - eu tinha tido aulas e conversei sobre isso - mas eu sabia que eu era desesperadamente ignorante. "Próximo, pão" eu disse rapidamente, esperando que esquecesse as perguntas.

"Certo." Ele se virou e eu fui forçada a o seguir. Eu tinha que admitir, o sentimento de seu braço em volta de mim foi bastante agradável. Enviou arrepios em mim, o calor de seus dedos movendo-se pela minha blusa e na pele da minha cintura. Eu me concentrei na lista que eu tinha feito rapidamente. Eu não percebi que estávamos no corredor do pão até que ele disse meu nome. "Bella, nós chegamos."

"Oh, certo".

"Então, você nunca teve um orgasmo?"

Eu ouvi um suspiro - mais alto do que o meu - e me virei para ver uma mulher que cobria os ouvidos do seu filho com as mãos, olhando pra Edward. Corei marrom escuro, mas Edward simplesmente sorriu timidamente para mulher e voltou-se para mim. A mulher pegou o filho nos braços, e, literalmente, correu para fora do corredor. Se eu não estivesse morrendo de vergonha, eu teria rido. Será que honestamente ele queria que eu respondesse essa pergunta?!

Quando eu não respondi, ele apenas segurou o pão da minha mão, ele saiu de trás do carro com um sorriso desviante no rosto.

Oh meu Deus, ele ia fazer alguma coisa pra mim e eu não sabia o que era.

Meu coração disparou e minha respiração acelerou, quase ao ponto de hiperventilar. Ele caminhou para mim com toda a graça de um predador perseguindo para matar. Meus olhos estavam quase tão grandes quanto o céu. "Então, Bella", ele começou devagar, sua voz quase fazendo meus ossos virarem mingau apenas por causa do tom, a voz de seda sensual que ele usava. "Alguma vez sentiu um êxtase ofuscante, um prazer abrasador que fez você se sentir como se estivesse decolando?" Ele estava agora, bem na minha frente, seu peito a apenas alguns centímetros de meus seios. Ele colocou as mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça, prendendo-me contra as prateleiras. Seus olhos demoraram momentaneamente em meus lábios. Eu pensei que ia desmaiar. "Você já gritou com a pura sensação de um homem fazendo amor com você?" Ele inclinou-se lentamente para mim, tão lentamente que pensei que ele ia me beijar. Mas ele colocou os lábios em meu ouvido e sussurrou sedutoramente para mim. "Alguma vez você já experimentou um orgasmo?"

Eu gemi quando sua mão esfregou suavemente sobre meu quadril, descendo sobre minha perna depois subindo até minha cintura. Debrucei-me contra as prateleiras, os joelhos de repente fracos demais pra me apoiar. "N-não." Minha gagueira foi quase patética. Mas, honestamente, eu não sabia como resistir a ele. Ele era simplesmente bom demais. Ele sabia o que fazer para eu querer ele.

Ele sorriu, aceitando o desafio. "Então vou lhe dar o seu primeiro orgasmo, Bella", disse ele humildemente para que eu tivesse a esperança que era seu ultimo interrogatório. "E então, mais três logo depois."

"Próxima pergunta", ele continuou se afastando de mim. Eu ainda estava por um momento tentando endireitar meus hormônios em fúria. Meu cérebro parecia não querer funcionar corretamente. Tomei algumas respirações profundas, e me empurrei pra longe da prateleira e olhei para o pão na minha mão. Ele foi esmagado por causa do meu vício de posse quando Edward estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

Corei e o coloquei de volta na prateleira, a negociação por um pão não parecia funcionar quando alguém o segurava firmemente em sua mão enquanto estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de um deus do sexo.

"Qual é o próximo na lista?", Ele perguntou conversando, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Cerrei meus dentes, chateada como ele poderia simplesmente seguir em frente, enquanto eu estava aqui sentada tentando virar meu cérebro de volta.

"Torrada tostada e grão selvagem", eu decidi, olhando para o papel branco na mão.

"Torrada tostada?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com ceticismo.

"O que?" Eu disse defensivamente. "Eles são bons pra qualquer coisa, não apenas para um café da manhã"

"Eu vou viver _de amor_ com você." Ele sorriu para mim e piscou. Corei, sem motivo aparente. Eu tinha que aprender seriamente a controlar o sangue em minhas bochechas. Corar por tudo estava começando a ficar ridículo! "O que você acha de objetos adicionais?"

Olhei para ele com cautela. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer como você se sente sobre outras coisas exceto eu que lhe dão prazer?"

Eu parei de respirar, mas tentei agir normalmente, como se as pessoas em minha volta me fizessem esse tipo de pergunta o tempo todo. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim por não ficar completamente roxa de vergonha. Eu só corei rosa claro. "Estou aberta a novas idéias", eu disse, não menti. Eu não podia acreditar que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa pra me machucar - Edward era muito gentil - Então, que mal havia em confiar nele.

Ele parecia contente com a minha resposta.

"Por quê?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Eu tinha planejado algumas coisas ..." ele disse de forma evasiva, contornando a minha pergunta.

Eu não podia deixar ficar curiosa. "E quais são esses planos?"

Ele sorriu. "Você vai descobrir em breve".

"Agora eu tenho algumas perguntas para você", eu disse colocando a caixa de ovos cuidadosamente no carrinho.

"Vá em frente."

"Qual é o seu sobrenome?

Ele riu. "Cullen".

"E quantos anos você tem?"

"Vinte e três."

Eu não poderia fazer a pergunta que eu mais queria saber. Gostaria de saber quando ele tinha começado este primeiro trabalho como stripper / prostituto. Parecia uma vida tão triste para mim. Mas o que eu sabia? Eu era apenas uma menina que tinha sido protegida quase toda a sua vida e freqüentou uma escola católica durante doze anos, antes de ir para a faculdade. Isso não iria desaparecer tão cedo.

Quando chegamos ao balcão para pagar, a menina na caixa registradora piscou brincando com Edward e jogou os cabelos por cima dos ombros como se estivesse em um filme. Eu estreitei meus olhos, mas ela não me notou - ela só tinha olhos para Edward. Felizmente, Edward ficou me olhando e falando, não percebendo a loira morango que não parava de olhar para o seu peito coberto pela camisa apertada preta e seu rosto de anjo. Eu não poderia dizer que eu a culpava. Se eu visse Edward em algum lugar. Eu provavelmente estaria olhando e babando o tempo que ele estivesse por perto.

"Eu vou pagar por isso", ele disse, quando a moça anunciou o preço dos mantimentos.

"Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso", contestei.

"Bella, eu estou vinte e dois mil dólares mais rico agora. Pelo menos deixe-me pagar por alguns mantimentos. Ou eu vou fazer o que está esperando por você em casa muito pior."

"O que está me esperando em casa?"

"Uma _surpresa_".

Quando ele disse aquela palavra, estendeu a mão - onde a moça do caixa não podia ver - e brincou com o botão da frente do meu jeans. Ele levou lentamente os dedos na frente da minha calça até que ele estava diretamente abaixo do meu núcleo. Ele me tocou em concha com a mão inteira, sorrindo para mim. Eu dei um pequeno gemido de volta, envergonhada por causa da menina que estava a poucos pés de nós. Então ele começou a esfregar a mão em mim e eu me apoiei sobre o balcão. Meu jeans atrapalhou a sensação de modo que não foi tão intenso quanto teria sido sem obstáculos, mas eu ainda me sentia como se voltasse a ser uma gelatina.

O caixa disse o preço mais uma vez, estava ficando irritada, eu estava agarrada ao balcão e Edward parecia estar apenas sorrindo agradavelmente para mim.

"Aqui", disse ele, entregando o dinheiro para ela. "Obrigado."

Ela vibrou com os olhos animadamente, mas ele não percebeu. Eu estava muito ocupada tentando organizar meus pensamentos dispersos para me preocupar em estar zangada com ela.

"Hora de ir para sua casa, para sua surpresa, Bella", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido quando ele empurrou o carrinho cheio de mantimentos ensacados para as portas elétricas deslizantes, me puxando junto com ele pela minha cintura. Era um milagre eu conseguir sair do lugar sem me envergonhar por tropeçar ou cair na minha cara devido ao meu estado atual. "E eu tenho um sentimento muito forte de que você vai gostar do que eu tenho planejado para você."

"O que é?" Eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo ligeiramente.

"Se eu lhe dissesse não seria uma surpresa, seria? Agora vá sentar no carro."

E com isso, ele abriu minha mala e começou a colocar os mantimentos no seu interior. Fui para o banco do passageiro e subi, minha mente ocupada demais para pensar se eu queria dirigir ou não. Eu pensei sobre sua mão no meu núcleo, o calor percorrendo o meu jeans, nos mais íntimos lugares. Lembrei-me de como ele tinha me pressionado contra as prateleiras quando eu não respondi se alguma vez eu tinha tido orgasmo ou não.

Então, um pensamento me atingiu como um trem de carga.

Será que ele... ... Seria possível que ele poderia... ...

Deus, eu não podia nem sequer pensar sem gaguejar! … Mas talvez a surpresa que ele havia planejado era...

O terceiro beijo?


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer , a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._

__  
_

**Capítulo 3. O Terceiro Beijo  
**

**BPOV**

Logo um cheiro delicioso começou a vir da cozinha para a sala de estar onde eu estava sentada assistindo a um show transformação. Eu inspirei profundamente, fechando meus olhos. Qualquer coisa que ele estivesse cozinhando cheirava absolutamente delicioso. Em resposta, o meu estômago roncou alto.

Como se tivesse dado a deixa, Edward falou, "Eu espero que você esteja com fome".

"Faminta".

"Bom, porque eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que eu possa satisfazer a você, Bella."

Eu deveria ter imaginado o duplo sentido em suas palavras porque seu rosto não mudou. Ele falou isso como se simplesmente me falasse que estava fazendo sol lá fora. Ele continuou a picar os tomates na placa de corte, com a face ilegível. Tentei limpar os pensamentos confusos que dispararam em minha mente, eu me concentrei na mulher loira da TV que estava ocupada aprendendo os diferentes tipos de máscara de olho.

Decidi pôr a mesa na pequena sala de jantar que eu tinha. Fui para a cozinha e vi o frango e os legumes cozinhando em uma frigideira, enquanto ele trabalhava atualmente na massa. O molho de tomate estava colocado em uma tigela sobre o balcão e eu me perguntei se ele mesmo tinha feito. Se Edward decidisse deixar seu emprego atual, ele poderia se tornar um chefe gourmet.

"Cheira delicioso" comentei, pegando dois pratos e alguns talheres.

"Obrigado." Ele relampejou pra mim com um sorriso rápido e meu coração reagiu rapidamente, acelerando e enviando sangue para meu rosto mais uma vez. "Vai estar pronto em apenas um segundo. Então, sente-se à mesa que eu vou levá-lo".

Eu coloquei a mesa corretamente e fui ansiosamente para o meu lugar. Eu assisti quando ele trouxe tudo para a mesa. Eu estava quase babando porque cheirava tão bem. Quando ele colocou um pouco de vinho no meu copo eu sorri para ele.

"Obrigada pelo vinho maravilhoso" eu disse sarcasticamente, sorrindo.

"De nada, Senhorita Swan" ele respondeu. "Só o melhor para uma mulher tão bonita como você".

Sua voz ficou séria em sua última frase. Corei com prazer, sabendo que ele estava errado. Eu não tentei negar isso - estava claro se eu tinha gostado ou não.

Durante o jantar, eu não podia evitar, mas apenas olhar como ele rodou o macarrão em volta do seu garfo e colocou-o em sua boca, seus lábios macios fechando sobre o garfo. O frango e os legumes ficaram surpreendentes quando foram misturados com o molho de tomate e macarrão quente. Ele era verdadeiramente um gênio da culinária. Mas não foi isso que ocupou meus pensamentos. Ele ficou em silêncio, então eu estava livre para deixar minha mente vagar e logo ela entrou em território perigoso.

Bastou observá-lo consumir o jantar que me fez pensar sobre quais outras coisas ele poderia fazer com a boca. Eu não fui muito longe - devido ao meu conhecimento limitado de coisas -, mas eu logo fiquei muito desconfortável e quente enquanto eu tentava terminar meu prato.

"Está tudo bem, Bella?" ele perguntou. Eu observei-o lamber um pouco do molho que estava fora do garfo antes de espetar o frango e usar os lábios para deslizar para fora do garfo. Eu suspirei calmamente e corei com meus próprios pensamentos. Como era possível que vê-lo comer pudesse me fazer sentir assim? Isso é ridículo!

"Sim, eu estou bem, Edward" eu respondi rapidamente.

Logo, eu tinha terminado e tomei o resto de vinho do meu copo. Quando me levantei para colocar o meu prato sujo na pia, eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas. No entanto, eu esperava que não fosse visível. A última coisa que eu queria agora era uma mancha molhada nas minhas calças de forma que parecesse que eu tinha algum problema na minha bexiga. Mas, felizmente, meus jeans estavam secos.

Edward me seguiu até a cozinha e colocou o prato na pia enquanto eu deixei a água correr para enxaguá-los mais tarde. Sempre fui hiper consciente de que ele estava à minha volta, mas agora eu senti a sua presença como uma corrente elétrica nos conectando. Enquanto eu estava na pia, preparando os pratos, eu senti dois braços muito fortes e quentes em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me contra um corpo musculoso. Um tremor explodiu sobre minha pele e ela de repente se tornou quente aonde ele havia tocado.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem na minha orelha. Mordi o lábio, incapaz de responder. Seus dedos brincavam com a barra da minha blusa. "Você gostaria de vir comigo?"

Ele estava me dando a opção de voltar atrás, como se eu quisesse pular fora do nosso arranjo. Eu sabia que se isso acontecesse ele devolveria o dinheiro a Alice, mas não havia nenhuma chance disso acontecer. Eu queria ir com ele? Eu acho que eu nem deveria responder a isso, certamente a resposta era óbvia. Naquele momento eu iria até os confins da Terra com ele. Então eu o senti roçar os dedos sobre o meu estômago, apenas sobre a barra da minha calça. Eu suspirei calmamente e foquei-me em não hiperventilar.

"Sim" eu disse finalmente, respondendo a sua pergunta.

Seus lábios estavam suavemente pressionando contra meu pescoço, me beijando levemente quando eu juntei meus pensamentos o suficiente para responder. Agora eu senti seus lábios transformar-se num sorriso.

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso".

Ele soltou minha cintura de seus braços e eu imediatamente senti falta do seu corpo contra o meu. Tomando minha mão na sua, sempre muito gentil, ele começou a me puxar para o quarto.

Meu coração estava batendo tão alto em meus ouvidos que eu não podia ouvir mais nada. Sua mão estava quente na minha e eu podia sentir minha palma começar a ficar úmida. Oh, meu Deus, agora não, por favor!

**EPOV**

Ela estava nervosa - o que era óbvio. Isso era compreensível. Mas eu queria que essa noite fosse completamente sobre ela, me concentrar em apenas satisfazê-la. Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados enquanto eu a levava para o quarto. Eu tinha aprendido o quanto ela era inocente enquanto estávamos no supermercado, eu tinha rapidamente reorganizado todos os meus planos para esta noite. Agora eu ia levá-la lentamente. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era assustá-la. Eu pensei sobre o vibrador, mas isso poderia vir mais tarde.

"Não fique nervosa." Eu disse suavemente, levando-a para a cama. "Basta deitar e fechar os olhos. Eu não vou te machucar".

"Eu sei", ela murmurou, obedecendo a mim, deitando sobre a cama e fechando os olhos de chocolate escuro.

Sentei-me suavemente ao lado dela e a olhei. Bella era magra, com pele pálida. Sua blusa não lhe fazia nenhuma justiça, mas o seu jeans apertado em torno das pernas destacava sua figura minúscula. Vestia-se como uma garota de quinze anos, em vez de uma mulher de vinte. Eu me movi desconfortavelmente, esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa, e sua blusa apertada em torno de seus seios. Achei que era cada vez mais difícil tirar os olhos dela. Havia alguma coisa sobre Bella Swan que me atraiu como um ímã. Era como se ela tivesse algo que era fundamental para minha sobrevivência e me puxava em sua direção.

Eu peguei sua mão e a beijei suavemente, antes de pressionar os lábios no meio da palma da mão. Segui com esses beijos suaves pelo seu braço até seu cotovelo, em seguida, para a manga da sua blusa. Eu terminei esse processo em seu outro braço também. Percebi que ela estava mordendo os lábios, o vermelho do lábio estava escuro em resposta. Lambi meus lábios e, de repente, eu quereria prová-los novamente.

Eu me arrastei colocando minhas mãos e joelhos na horizontal sobre seu corpo. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para baixo e encostei meus lábios nos dela, desta vez usando mais pressão do que hoje de manhã. Minha atração por ela foi crescendo, o que foi bom. Era difícil desfrutar do que eu fazia se fosse com uma mulher que eu achasse repugnante. Mas ela estava longe de ser repulsiva e isso era fácil.

Ela respondeu rapidamente, inclinando a cabeça para dentro do beijo. Enfiei minha língua em sua boca, acariciando a língua dela com a minha. Ela me beijou de volta com mais força do que eu possivelmente esperava dela. Chocado, eu fiquei quieto por um momento, mas depois sorri e aprofundei nosso contato. Enquanto eu lambia e chupava seu lábio inferior, ela gemia baixinho, com os braços envolvendo meu pescoço, instintivamente.

"Bella" eu sussurrei, quebrando a distância. Ela arfou enquanto eu arrastava meus beijos no seu pescoço e ombros. Eu tive a certeza de ficar sobre sua camiseta e com beijos castos. Eu não queria fazer mais nada até que ela me dissesse que queria. "Eu não vou tomá-la hoje à noite" comecei, "mas eu quero que você me diga quando estiver pronta. Você tem que me dizer quando quiser que eu... a preencha".

Eu a vi gemer suavemente, com as costas arqueadas ligeiramente.

"Você está me ouvindo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Eu sorri suavemente e lambi em linha reta o seu decote ligeiramente acima do peito. Ela engasgou com suas mãos segurando firmemente os lençóis. Eu sorri maliciosamente - ela poderia estar se divertindo. Eu gosto de fazer com que ela reaja a mim. Talvez ela se torne mais corajosa e me provoque de volta algum dia. Eu não poderia esperar até lá.

Eu beijei seu estômago a minha maneira - sobre sua blusa - até que eu comecei a chegar na bainha. Muito lentamente, levantei o material branco para expor a pele macia, pálida do seu estômago. Sua respiração aumentou ligeiramente. Eu pressionei meus lábios em seu umbigo, lambendo rapidamente antes de arrastar minha língua para cima.

"Edward" ela ofegou.

"Sim, amor?"

Mas ela não disse nada. O próximo gemido que eu obtive dela foi mais alto e mais longo. Eu tinha puxado sua blusa até seus seios e lambi a linha logo abaixo do seu sutiã, beliscando delicadamente. Minhas mãos tinham ficado massageando os lados, mas agora elas estavam puxando sua camisa sobre a cabeça. Seus olhos se abriram, aquelas largas órbitas marrons e brilhantes olhando profundamente nos meus seriamente.

"Você sempre pode voltar atrás, você sabe" eu disse, inclinando-se para me afastar. "Apenas me fale e eu vou parar".

Ela balançou a cabeça e segurou meus ombros com as mãos. "Não, não pare. Por favor. Eu..."

Cortei sua sentença, descendo minha boca sobre ela de novo. Depois de um longo e profundo beijo, eu dei minha atenção total ao seu sutiã. Eu segui o caminho do tecido encontrando sua pele, as pontas dos meus dedos correram sobre a sua pele corada. Então eu coloquei um beijo diretamente sobre ambos os seios onde eu sabia que era seu mamilo. Ela engasgou, arqueando em minha boca.

Minhas mãos foram para o seu jeans. Enquanto eu a beijava profundamente, desabotoei o seu jeans e abri o zíper. Corri minhas mãos sobre sua calcinha, sentindo sua umidade. Compreensivo, realmente.

"Edward," ela gemeu, erguendo seus quadris na minha mão. "Eu não... não sei..."

"Shh" eu sussurrei. "Apenas sinta. Eu sei o que fazer, Bella. Seu trabalho é simplesmente sentir minhas mãos e lábios em você. Eu prometo, você vai gostar disso".

Puxei sua calça por suas pernas longas, revelando a vista de cada uma expostas para mim. Meus dedos se arrastaram por sua pele enquanto eu tirava o jeans. Ela tremeu, explodindo em sua pele. Jogando a maldita calça no chão, eu respeitosamente beijei o interior de seus tornozelos, levando meus lábios até suas pernas. Então agora, eu podia deixar minha língua sentir seu gosto e a cada vez ela ofegava e gemia.

"Oh Deus, Oh Deus," ela ofegou quando eu cheguei mais perto da sua feminilidade gotejante. Eu estava agora em suas coxas. Ela estava tão molhada que parte do seu líquido escorria por sua pernas. Eu lambia com gratidão até antes de dar uma lambida rápida diretamente sobre sua boceta, sua calcinha ligeiramente ficou entorpecida com a sensação. Ela gritou, arqueando-se drasticamente. Suas mãos seguravam meu cabelo por puro instinto. "Oooooh," ela gemeu, com a voz um pouco hesitante quando mergulhei um dedo em sua calcinha.

"Ainda não" eu falei humildemente, subindo o corpo dela para que eu pudesse libertar seus seios do sutiã. Eu tinha bastante experiência com essas engenhocas para tirá-las facilmente, tirei o sutiã do seu corpo. Agora ela estava quase nua diante de mim. Eu percebi com a minha avaliação rápida do seu corpo que eu estava certo. Ela realmente tinha um corpo exuberante - curvas suaves e pele macia.

Eu cuidei da parte inferior dos seios primeiro, lambendo a fenda abaixo do firme monte. Os gemidos fluíam livremente por sua boca como um mantra glorioso. Então eu girei minha língua em torno de seu peito antes de sugar o mamilo ereto em minha boca.

**BPOV**

Oh meu Deus, eu estava virando mingau. A boca dele estava fazendo coisas em mim que nem eu mesma sabia que era possível! Eu estava derretendo e virando uma poça sob o seu toque experiente. Sua boca quente estava fechada sobre o meu mamilo dolorido e eu quase desmaiei de prazer. O nome de Edward começou a deslizar pra fora da minha boca numa freqüência crescente. Um rubor levemente aquecido em minhas bochechas, mas eu só conseguia me concentrar na forma como seus dentes estavam raspando suavemente contra a minha pele.

"Deus, Edward" eu gemia profundamente. "Por favor ... por favor".

"Por favor, o que?" ele exigiu, afastando-se do meu seio. O ar frio bateu em minha pele molhada e eu vacilei um pouco com a mudança drástica de temperatura. Minha pele estava tão quente que eu tinha certeza de que a minha temperatura não voltaria ao normal novamente "Diga-me".

"Por favor" eu continuei ofegando. Ele tinha parado todas as ministrações no meu corpo, o que era quase insuportável. Um peso quente tinha se estabelecido na boca do meu estômago e eu não sabia o que era. Tudo o que eu sabia era que um prazer inacreditável havia roubado todo o meu corpo, tirando todo o meu pensamento racional. E ele estava construindo.

Ele enganchou um dedo na minha calcinha e puxou por minhas pernas. Eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas. Abri os olhos o suficiente para pegá-lo cheirando minha calcinha. Eu vi uma grande mancha escura na calcinha molhada. Era inútil desejar que eu tinha usado algo mais... sedutor. Eu não tinha nada além de roupas íntimas de algodão. Eu não precisava usar outra coisa.

"Mmmm, Bella." Seus dedos brincavam com os cabelos escuros entre as minhas pernas.

"Oh _Deus._" Eu estava respirando tão difícil que meus pulmões estavam queimando. Meu peito estava levantando descaradamente enquanto eu me esforçava para conseguir controlar meu coração fugitivo.

"Você é deliciosa" ele concluiu. Seus lábios cobriram os meus mais uma vez. Sua língua estava quente e úmida na minha boca e eu tentei beijá-lo de volta. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava fazendo certo, mas eu não ia parar e perguntar.

Então senti algo deslizar dentro de mim.

Eu engasguei com sua boca ainda na minha. Ele comeu meus gemidos antes de se transformar em algum som. Eu percebi que era o seu dedo que estava dentro de mim, movendo-se lentamente, fazendo círculos em volta das minhas paredes.

"Edward!"

Eu arqueei, meus olhos estavam cerrados e outro espasmo de eletricidade atingiu meu sistema, imediatamente convertendo-se em prazer. Movendo os lábios para meu pescoço, ele tirou os dedos de mim. Ele passou o dedo indicador em minha abertura, fazendo três circuitos antes de deslizar sobre mim.

"Lição dois" ele disse calmamente. "Há muita coisa por vir, Bella. Meus dedos estarão dentro de você mais de uma vez e você vai desfrutar cada vez mais que a anterior. Masturbação é apenas uma ínfima parte do que tenho planejado para você. O resto virá depois".

Oh meu Deus, nada disso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes. Como poderia algo tão simples como um dedo dentro de mim criar... uma cegueira de êxtase dentro de mim? Era impossível. E então suas mãos na minha pele. Como era possível que ele pudesse me deixar tão excitada antes mesmo de tocar lá? Eu já tinha me levado assim antes tomando banho, mas era simples e totalmente ao contrário do que Edward havia feito em mim. Não fazia sentido. Mas tudo o que eu estava pensando foi apagado da minha mente quando ele colocou dois dedos dentro de mim.

De repente, as cores explodiram por trás dos meus olhos e meus pés enrolaram intensamente, um aviso abrasador do prazer bateu em mim. Fui subindo para o céu, minhas costas arqueando drasticamente. Eu sabia que eu estava fazendo algum tipo de som, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o que era. Tudo o que meu cérebro era capaz de compreender era essa nova sensação no meu corpo. Foi diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado. Quando eu voltei do céu, eu senti que Edward ainda movia seus dedos dentro de mim.

Ele estava bombeando-me, agora com três dedos. Ele me beliscou suavemente e fui enviada para a borda do abismo mais uma vez. Desta vez eu estava consciente do grito que saiu da minha garganta.

Edward estava beijando minha boca, pescoço, ombro, peitos, barriga. Mas ele nunca chegou a um ponto em particular. Ele estava evitando. Ele tinha parado de me bombear. Fiquei em silêncio aliviada - eu não sabia se eu poderia lidar com outra sensação de prazer como a de antes. Meu corpo tinha virado uma gelatina, frágil e incapaz de qualquer tipo de força.

"Bella?" ele perguntou. Eu mordi meu lábio quando a voz musical chegou aos meus ouvidos.

"S-Sim...?" Eu respirei.

"Abra os olhos".

Eu obedeci e descobri que seu rosto estava apenas alguns centímetros do meu. Aqueles olhos grandes de esmeralda olhavam para os meus com uma expressão que era triunfante. "Bem-vinda ao seu primeiro orgasmo" ele disse com voz rouca. "Ou eu deveria dizer segundo?" Ele sorriu.

Corei um pouco, mas não foi suficiente pra corar escuro. Eu ainda estava flutuando em uma névoa de felicidade.

"Você gostou?"

"Ah, sim!" Eu tinha deixado toda a vergonha e agora eu sorria muito, erguendo-se em meu cotovelo. Seus olhos percorreram por meus seios antes de voltar ao meu rosto. Foi quando eu percebi que estava nua. Desta vez eu corei em um tom de vermelho, cobrindo meu seio com o meu braço.

Ele suspirou. "Eu queria que você não cobrisse seu lindo corpo" ele murmurou suavemente, segurando meus pulsos delicadamente. "É uma vergonha ter que escondê-los." Não forçando meu braço pra muito longe, no qual eu fui grata.

Edward passava os lábios por cima do meu ombro, fazendo com que meu estômago apertasse mais uma vez de antecipação. Ele mordeu suavemente meu peito. Eu gemi, fechando os olhos. Meu coração estava acelerando mais uma vez e totalmente fora de controle. Mas eu não estava me importando. Se ele parasse, eu tinha certeza de que eu iria me encolher e morrer. Sua língua passou de meus peitos para embaixo da minha barriga.

Mais uma vez, eu estava ensopada pra ele. Minha mente ficou surpresa de como ele foi capaz de me fazer ficar tão ansiosa para ele, tão pronta. Sua língua lambeu os sucos escorrendo por minhas coxas. Eu arqueei meus quadris, inconscientemente, em direção a ele. Minhas próprias reações me deixaram atordoadas. Como eu sabia o que fazer em resposta a esse deus sobre a cama comigo? Instinto era o meu único guia e eu esperava que eu não estivesse fazendo nada horrível.

Em seguida, sua língua tocou minhas dobras quentes.

Meus olhos se abriram e eu ofeguei. Ele não parou sua exploração pelos meus mais íntimos lugares. As palavras de Edward correram pela minha mente.

_Existem apenas três tipos de beijos... ... E o último é aquele em que eu vou lamber e chupar seus lábios._

O terceiro beijo.

Então ele começou a me chupar. Suas mãos seguraram meus quadris com firmeza, mantendo-os na cama enquanto eu contorcia sob ele. Meus dedos aprofundaram em seus cabelos, agarrando-se pra minha sobrevivência. Ele escavava sua língua em mim, bebendo meus sucos. Seus dedos eram _nada _comparados a sua língua. Ele me chupava profundamente e eu gritava, erguendo meus quadris. Mas ele me segurou firmemente para baixo e eu era incapaz de fazer alguma coisa, a não ser jogar minha cabeça para trás e me entregar ao prazer.

Senti-me como uma selvagem, como se eu tivesse sido privada de pensamento lógico e racional. Faíscas elétricas de prazer começaram a atacar meu corpo novamente, me causando uma masturbação suave. Ele mordeu meu clitóris, raspando os dentes para cima.

"Por favor" Gritei fracamente, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

"Por favor, o que? Você ainda tem que me dizer".

"Apenas... _por favor._ Eu não... não sei..."

"Quer que eu faça você gozar?"

"Ah, sim..."

Então ele começou a me chupar, quase grosseiramente. Eu ofeguei, meus olhos reviraram e meu corpo começou a derreter em sua boca. Suas mãos massagearam o meu traseiro e ele me puxou para ainda mais dentro de sua boca. Oh Deus, eu teria jurado que ele ia me chupar até me deixar seca, do quão duro ele estava trabalhando comigo!

"Oooooh" eu gemi, e um prazer foi construído rapidamente dentro de mim.

Eu não poderia ter mais do que isso. Eu ia estourar, explodir, por causa dele. Ou talvez entrasse em combustão espontânea era a palavra certa. Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás no travesseiro com o meu corpo paralisado, subindo nessa cegueira, nesse êxtase abrasador. Minha visão ficou tudo menos normal e eu não tinha conhecimento do meu corpo, todo lugar estava consumido pelo êxtase.

"Bella" ele sussurrou contra a minha pele, movendo a boca de volta ao meu corpo. "Bella".

Eu me esforcei para abrir os olhos, mas eu sentia-os como se estivessem sobrecarregados com chumbo. "Sim?" Eu consegui. Minha voz não soou como a minha. Era rouca e áspera do prazer.

**EPOV**

Eu não estava completamente com ela. Gostaria de fazer ela gozar, pelo menos, duas vezes ou mais antes que essa noite acabasse. Eu estava lutando contra o meu jeans, duro por essa feiticeira na cama. Eu nunca havia sentido uma atração como essa. Claro que era físico, mas então parecia que tinha outra coisa por trás disso. Um lado mais profundo, mais emocional. Tirei esse pensamento da minha cabeça. Eu não podia me apegar. Isso era contra as regras.

Então, me concentrei em agradar Bella, tirando todos os outros pensamentos da minha mente.

**BPOV**

"Tenho uma coisa prevista para amanhã também" ele disse sussurrando em meu ouvido quando eu comecei a cair no sono.

"O que é?"

"Bella bobinha" ele advertiu de brincadeira. "É uma surpresa".

"Eu deveria saber".

"Tem muito mais surpresas ainda por vir - vinte dias inteiros".

O simples pensamento de uma surpresa todos os dias de Edward fez meu coração gaguejar fora de controle.

"Você precisa dormir, Bella," ele disse. "Amanhã você tem aula".

E com isso, eu tive um sono muito agradável enquanto Edward me segurava no que ele dizia de posição de conchinha. Quando caí no sono, eu tinha certeza de que eu estava com um grande sorriso espalhado no rosto.

* * *

**Gostaraam?**

**quero reviews , até o proximo capítulo , com** a _surpresa__!_** mumaumau.**

**bejos.**

**YOH  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer , a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._

___

**Capítulo 4. Masturbação  
**

**BPOV **

O zumbido chato do meu despertador me acordou. Gemendo, rolei e apertei o botão, sonolenta. Eu estava tão cansada que quase cai instantaneamente de voltar no sono. Eu rolei, então congelei. Por que eu sentia os lençóis contra a minha pele nua? Abrindo os olhos, vi um rosto masculino apenas a alguns centímetros do meu, dormindo pacificamente. Eu engasguei e recuei em choque.

Memórias da última noite inundaram minha mente - a sensação de sua língua na minha pele, seus macios lábios quentes, a luz brincando em seus dedos sobre o meu corpo. Eu respirei profundamente, tentando resolver os meus sentimentos. Ontem à noite parecia um sonho. Era perfeito demais. Eu tinha aceitado o fato de que Edward iria ficar comigo por quase três semanas. Sim, eu estava nervosa sobre os próximos dias, mas isso não queria dizer que eu ia dizer-lhe para ir embora.

Nada como isso já tinha acontecido comigo. Eu era a garota que nunca teve problemas, sempre concluía as suas tarefas de casa antes, e fazia anotações cuidadosas na aula. Eu não merecia ter esse homem comigo. Eu nem sabia nada sobre... você sabe. Ugh, eu precisava aprender a fala isso. Sexo. Corei simplesmente por pensar nisso.

Me virei e olhei para seu rosto sereno. A franja escura de cílios ventilou sobre as maçãs elevadas de seu rosto. Sua cor de bronze brilhava um pouco mais forte na testa. Ele estava deitado de costas, puxou os lençóis para que tudo ao sul de seu umbigo fosse coberto. Meus olhos passaram sobre seu torso. Meus olhos ávidos traçaram todos seus músculos, e derivaram mais pra baixo. Corei escura quando eu percebi que eu estava olhando diretamente para onde seria o seu pênis.

Olhando pra longe, eu escorreguei lentamente para fora da cama. Eu ainda estava nua, então a última coisa que eu queria era acordá-lo. Eu também queria que ele descansasse, porque ele tinha me dado tanto na noite passada. Eu nunca tinha sonhado que _alguma coisa_ poderia me fazer me sentir assim. Meus dedos começaram a formigar pela simples memória.

Saindo da cama, fui lentamente para o banheiro. Olhei para trás para me certificar de que ele ainda estava dormindo antes de fechar a porta.

A água quente bateu nas minhas costas, relaxando todos os meus músculos tensos. Fechei os olhos e sorri levemente com a sensação reconfortante.

**EPOV **

Senti Bella sair da cama. Eu abri meus olhos para ver sua pequena e arredondada bunda em movimento em direção ao banheiro. Seu cabelo castanho e longo pendia no meio das suas costas, ondulando ligeiramente nas extremidades. A visão de seu corpo nu me fez endurecer. Eu rapidamente fechei meus olhos novamente, quando ela olhou para mim.

Eu esperei até que ouvi o chuveiro correndo antes de eu sair da cama. Eu ainda usava calças - Eu não tinha me incomodado de mudar na noite passada.

Eu estava hiper consciente do som da água. Minha mente viajou facilmente à sarjeta quando eu imaginei como cada gota era canalizada em sua pele lisa. Memórias do jeito que ela tinha gemido quando eu a provei voltaram à minha mente. Havia ainda tanto que eu queria mostrar a ela, para ensiná-la.

Eu sorri. Poderíamos ter que tentar uma fantasia de professor/aluno algum tempo depois, quando ela estiver pronta.

Então eu ouvi um gemido leve vindo do chuveiro e todos os meus processos de pensamento pararam. Senti meu pau tremer, e eu tentei o meu melhor para ignorá-lo. Será que ela poderia eventualmente estar...?

Não, Bella não era assim.

Eu acho.

Eu ouvi o suave, mal-sonoro gemido novamente, e desta vez, foi evidente. Ela estava... se _masturbando_? Eu decidi que eu veria para ter certeza. Não faria por simples especulação, eu não sei ao certo. Eu pensei sobre como seria o vapor escorrendo em torno dela nua, quente, e com o corpo molhado pingando. Eu já estava duro como granito, tanto que minha calça estava agora dolorosamente apertada.

Pensei por alguns momentos, eu decidi que iria acompanhá-la. Se ela me quisesse, isso é.

Escorregando para fora da calça e de minha boxer, eu lentamente abri a porta do banheiro. Uma parede de vapor me bateu no rosto e eu pisquei. Felizmente a porta não tinha rangido e me mandado embora. Abrindo ainda mais, entrei no box de nevoeiro. A porta do chuveiro era do tipo de vidro que era ondulado para que os objetos do outro lado parecessem um pouco distorcidos. Mas isso não escondia a visão do corpo de Bella Swan de mim. Seu cabelo estava ensaboado, a espuma branca sentada entre a escura, quase negra cerca. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo, tendo diante dos meus olhos seus seios pequenos, que eram grandes o suficiente para sentar perfeitamente em minhas mãos, a barriga magra, o triângulo negro de cabelos entre suas pernas, e as pernas longas. Tudo o que eu vi só me animou ainda mais. Eu estava tão duro que eu estava receoso de que eu pudesse assustá-la. Eu não sabia se ela já tinha visto um homem nu - Eu não havia perguntado antes - mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela não tinha.

Então eu me concentrei no que suas mãos estavam fazendo.

Eu assisti como uma mão lentamente percorria seu corpo, experimentalmente. Eu tinha a sensação de que esta era sua primeira vez fazendo algo assim. Ela beliscou seu mamilo direito nos dedos suavemente antes de passar a outra mão para baixo em sua boceta. Ela hesitou por um momento antes ela escorregar um dedo dentro dela. Ela gemeu de novo.

Eu não agüentava mais.

Passando pela porta do banheiro, coloquei minha mão sobre a alça. Ela estava de frente para o chuveiro, muito ocupada com outras coisas para me notar. Eu sorri, de repente decidindo que eu queria que ela me mostrasse exatamente do que ela gostava. Com um sorriso perverso, abri a porta do chuveiro, permitindo que o ar fresco batesse em seu corpo. Eu assisti quando a água fria explodia deliciosamente sobre sua pele nua.

Ela suspirou e se virou para mim, chocada com um blush rosa espalhando em seu rosto. Eu não pude segurar aquele sorriso perverso do meu rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela apertou-se contra a parede do chuveiro.

"Você se importaria se eu me juntasse a você?" Perguntei educadamente, querendo isto para ficar bem com ela.

Por um momento, ela simplesmente olhou para mim. Notei que sua mão ficou onde estava antes. Seu peito arfava, seus pequenos seios se moviam fortemente para cima e para baixo.

"Eu prometo que não vou machucar você", acrescentei.

Ela concordou e então falou. "S-Sim, você pode f-icar".

Eu adorava o jeito que ela gaguejava quando se encontrava em algum tipo de forma sexual. Era simpático. Mas eu não podia segurar, mas eu queria que ela me provocasse um pouco, como eu estava provocando ela. Agora que ela aceitou, eu abri mais a porta do chuveiro e entrei, fechando-a atrás de mim. A água ainda estava quente. Eu esperava que ela tivesse um aquecedor de água grande porque eu estava com medo de ter que ficar com ela aqui no chuveiro por um longo tempo.

Quando eu entrei no chuveiro, eu vi seus olhos indo direto para meu pau. Aquelas bolas chocolate aumentaram e eu não pude segurar, mas sorri. Eu já tinha escutado muitas vezes de várias mulheres que meu pau era maior do que a maioria. Não é tão absurdo, mas apenas grande o suficiente para que a maioria das mulheres me elogiasse. Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava preocupado com o que ela pensava de mim, até este minuto. Que bobagem. Por que eu estaria preocupado com o que ela pensava sobre o meu corpo nu?

"Então, Bella," eu comecei, movendo-me lentamente em direção a ela. Eu fiz o propósito dos meus movimentos lentos e predatórios. Eu sabia o que procurar quando uma mulher não estava pronta e eu estava assistindo Bella de perto. Se ela não estivesse pronta, eu saberia. Mas não havia mal nenhum em brincar com ela. Além disso, ela parecia estar se divertindo. "Você está perversa esta manhã?"

Sua respiração acelerou descontroladamente com minha pergunta. Eu adorava as reações que eu criava nela. Eu esperava que ela fosse manter este nível de sensibilidade em toda a nossa exploração.

"O que você quer dizer?" Sua voz estava incerta, mas animada.

"O que eu quero dizer é que..." Eu fui até ela. Me movi para trás, mas fiquei preso contra a parede de azulejos. Eu sorri e coloquei as minhas mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça, prendendo-a. "Você está dando prazer a si mesma?"

Debrucei-me lentamente. Eu vi os olhos dela ampliarem e ela arqueou, apenas imaginando o que eu ia fazer para o seu corpo delicioso.

Era hora de despertar essa deusa adormecida. Fazia tempo que esta divindade grega acordou de sua ingenuidade sexual. Eu ficaria feliz em realizar este bocado de serviços à comunidade; deixaria de bom grado que ela descobrisse a mulher sexy dentro dela.

"Você não me respondeu, Bella", eu disse pacientemente. Movi uma mão ao seu quadril, movendo-a para cima e para baixo de sua pele lisa. Os quadris dela se moveram um pouco na minha mão e eu a parei em reprovação. "Você se masturbou?"

**BPOV**

Como ele esperava que eu lhe respondesse com o que ele estava fazendo em mim? Era impossível pensar, falar e muito menos ser coerente. Se eu tinha me masturbado? O termo me fez corar. Soava tão... _sujo_. Foi embaraçoso ser pega também. E foi a primeira vez que eu tentei mesmo isso! Eu tinha simplesmente desejado ver se eu tinha o poder de fazer o que Edward fazia. Achei que se eu imaginasse que era Edward me tocando, meus movimentos realmente me causariam prazer - não tão intenso como o se toque habilidoso, mas ainda poderoso.

Virei vermelho escuro agora que eu percebi que ele realmente queria que eu respondesse.

"Eu estava... eu estava tentando... foi a minha primeira vez", eu finalmente terminei pateticamente. Olhei em seus profundos, olhos verdes brilhantes, não conseguindo desviar o olhar nem se eu quisesse.

"Eu sei", disse ele simplesmente. Ele apertou seus lábios suavemente na minha garganta. Eu me senti como se estivesse derretendo naquele beijo simples. Sua língua tocou a minha pele suavemente. Eu gemi e me apertei contra ele, descaradamente, de repente, inconsciente do que eu tinha tentado fazer apenas momentos antes. "Agora eu quero que você continue tocando a si mesma", ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. "Mostre-me o que você quer fazer ao seu corpo, o que você deseja."

Confusa, eu observei quando ele se moveu um pouco pra longe para me ver. Mais uma vez, meus olhos foram atraídos para baixo em seu grande pênis. Mais uma vez, fiquei chocada com o tamanho. Claro que eu tinha visto fotos em livros de medicina e tal, mas nada poderia me preparar para o grande tremor de antecipação e medo quando eu olhei para ele. Antecipação porque eu só podia imaginar o prazer que ele me daria, medo, porque eu sabia que iria doer.

"Toque a si mesma, Bella", ele ordenou, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. "Eu sei que você tem desejos. Basta ir com o instinto e me mostrar o que você gostaria que eu fizesse a seu corpo quente."

Mordi o lábio para manter um gemido dentro de mim. Hesitante, eu fiz como me foi dito - Eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me dissesse. Eu toquei meus seios suavemente na ponta, e depois espremi grosseiramente. Eu belisquei meus mamilos, rolando-os em meus dedos e puxando. Foi insano como a dor ligeira se transformou em prazer. Não deve ser possível. Talvez o meu cérebro estivesse funcionando incorretamente, de modo que a dor estava no local do prazer. Seus olhos observavam atentamente cada movimento meu, como se sua sobrevivência dependesse de assistir e analisar os meus movimentos. Esse olhar era tão intenso que quase me fez gozar bem ali.

Dando aos meus seios mais um aperto, me movi para baixo. Passando minhas mãos sobre o meu estômago liso, fui para baixo e me toquei em concha. Quando passei o dedo sobre as minhas pregas, eu gemi, meus olhos fecharam apertados. Debrucei-me fortemente contra a parede do chuveiro. A água quente ainda estava derramando sobre a minha pele. De repente eu estava grata que meu apartamento tinha um aquecedor de água enorme - isso seria desagradável na água gelada.

"Me mostre como você quer que eu te fôda", ele sussurrou, os olhos esmeralda me falavam de uma forma que fez um nó de prazer de sentar na boca do meu estômago. Eu derreti com essas palavras e empurrei um dedo dentro de mim. Vi que eu já estava ensopada... e não da água. Eu comecei a bombear-me lentamente. Mas não foi o suficiente, então eu adicionei outro dedo.

De repente eu bate em um ponto que era sido desconhecido para mim. Eu ofeguei, fazendo meus olhos abrirem em choque. Minhas costas arquearam pra fora do azulejo. Eu estava com medo de que minhas pernas já não me segurassem.

"Está certo", ele incentivou, movendo-se ligeiramente mais perto de mim. "Toque seu ponto G".

Agora, seus lábios estavam na minha pele. Ele beijou meus seios suavemente antes de chupar o mamilo em sua boca, seus dentes rasparam sobre ele.

"Oh, Deus", eu ofeguei, apertando seu pescoço para me manter em pé. Meus joelhos ficaram subitamente incapazes de me segurar.

"Não pare", ordenou, fixando-me para trás em meus pés. "Não pare de tocar a si mesma. Eu quero que você goze pela sua própria mão. Desde que você goze sempre que eu te tocar, vou manter uma distância segura."

Ele moveu-se para trás de mim. Eu solucei em desaprovação. Eu precisava dele comigo agora. Eu precisava dele mais do que eu jamais deveria. Eu estava tão desconfortável, tão quente, que era quase doloroso. Eu não tinha idéia de por que eu sentia prazer dessa maneira quando parou abruptamente, mas só havia uma maneira de fazê-la ir embora.

Mergulhei meus dedos de volta às minhas pregas quentes. Eu quase chorei no sentimento. Esse tijolo desconfortável no estômago dissolveu em ondas de êxtase fluindo por todo o meu corpo. Trabalhando meu peito com a mão esquerda, eu bombeei-me com a minha direita. Eu senti o mesmo precipício desconhecido me sugando. Senti como se eu estivesse à beira de uma grande caverna, oscilando ao longo da borda.

"Foda-se com seus dedos, Bella", ele disse calmamente com uma voz que só me deixou mais molhada. "Olhe nos meus olhos enquanto você sente prazer."

Eu me esforcei para abrir os olhos e olhar para ele. Mas foi tão difícil com a construção de prazer dentro de mim. Eu comecei a gritar com cada expiração, arquejando como um homem sufocando. Meus olhos estavam vidrados, eu poderia dizer, mas eu consegui segurar meu olhar com o dele. De repente, eu bati esse ponto doce novamente e fui enviada ao longo da borda. Gritei alto, afundando no fundo da banheira.

Os braços de Edward ficaram fortemente em torno da minha cintura e ele me puxou de volta. "Boa garota, Bella", ele murmurou aprovando no meu ouvido. Minha visão ainda era anormal e que eu estava começando a entender que aquilo era normal, quando eu gozava. Voltei-me lentamente. Edward estava ocupado lavando meu cabelo delicadamente, paternalmente, e eu achei estranho e tranqüilizador.

"Então", ele começou. "Isso foi prazeroso?

Eu corei e olhei para baixo. Mas isso foi um erro, porque eu fui cumprimentada com a vista da sua ereção muito dura. Eu olhei o frasco de xampu sentado no canto do meu chuveiro em vez disso, decidi que ele era uma escolha mais segura. "Sim", eu disse, minha voz tão incoerente que foi um milagre ele ainda me entendeu. Ele terminou de enxaguar meu cabelo e focou em lavar o meu corpo com o sabonete de morango que eu possuía.

"Lição de três - a masturbação é perfeitamente boa em quantidades moderadas. É uma forma saudável de liberar frustrações sexuais e descobrir o que te excita mais. Na verdade, acho que é extremamente sexy, Bella Swan. Ver você dar prazer a si mesma é uma das coisas mais _eróticas_ que eu já vi."

Quando ele falou essa palavra, suas mãos se moveram para baixo das minhas costas, correndo para baixo e cobrindo minha retaguarda. Eu engasguei quando ele apertou meu quadril ao dele. Seu pênis foi pressionado no meu estômago mais em baixo, provocando arrepios animados através do meu corpo já fraco. Eu gemi, mas a minha voz falhou no meio porque ele rapidamente bateu seus quadris suavemente em mim. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço, e ele trouxe seus lábios nos meus em um beijo surpreendente. Sua boca era suave e urgente contra a minha, a sua língua deslizando em minha boca.

Ele apertou-me contra o azulejo frio e continuou a me beijar sem sentido. Abruptamente, ele afastou-se e pegou o frasco de xampu na mão. "Gostaria de me lavar?" ele perguntou. Sua voz tinha virado, uma vez mais, educada. "Afinal de contas, eu preciso de um banho também."

Ela espantou-me como ele poderia ir de quente, e sexy homem a calmo e cavalheiro. Hesitante, peguei o shampoo dele e esguichei um pouco sobre o pano que ele me entregou. Minha freqüência cardíaca aumentou com a idéia de tocar o seu corpo.

**EPOV **

Eu tinha decidido deixar que ela me lavasse para que ela pudesse ficar um pouco mais ousada com o meu corpo. Eu poderia dizer que era difícil para ela olhar para mim. Eu entendia isso.

E eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse que vê-la se dar prazer tinha sido erótico. Eu tinha endurecido tanto com isso que eu sabia que teria que fazer algo sobre isso mais tarde, quando ela tivesse ido pra faculdade. Suas pequenas mãos corriam lentamente na toalhinha ensaboada por cima do meu peito. Ela segurou-a cuidadosamente olhando sobre esse pano azul pequeno, concentrando-se tão forte que sua testa enrugou de concentração. Eu sorri.

Se fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse, gostaria de trazer essa mulher para fora de seu escudo. Gostaria de trazê-la para fora de sua timidez. Ela queria ser menos introvertida, eu podia ver. Ela queria ser mais extrovertida. E esse era meu objetivo. Eu iria despertar a deusa dentro dela. Não importa o que isso custasse.

Ela teve o cuidado com o meu asseio, certificando-se de buscar o meu torso inteiro antes de passar mais baixos. Eu quase ri, percebendo que ela estava esperando para adiar o momento em que ela viria para meu pau. Ouvi-a respirar fundo antes que ela se moveu com cuidado e esfregou a roupa sobre o meu quadril e, em seguida, as minhas pernas, ignorando completamente o meu pau.

E agora ela estava se curvando em mim, o lado do seu rosto só a milímetros do meu membro. Cerrei os punhos. Ela não percebeu que ela estava tão perto - estava concentrada em lavar as minhas pernas. Então eu senti ela mover as mãos para trás do meu corpo endurecido e eu fiquei surpreso com as reações que ela criou em mim. Como era possível que esta incrivelmente inocente _virgem_ pudesse criar sentimentos tão intensos dentro de mim? Não era lógico.

Finalmente, ela permaneceu no meu pau. Então senti que a toalhinha estava em cima de mim e eu tentei abafar o meu suspiro.

Seus olhos agarraram acima para ver minha reação. Incentivada por mim, ela começou a mover lentamente o pano sobre mim, para cima e para baixo. Minha respiração acelerou e concentrei-me em me segurar totalmente ainda. A última coisa que ela precisava era de eu assustá-la com minha super-excitação

Logo, ela abandonou a toalhinha e me tocou com a mão nua. Fechei os olhos, tentando me focar em não gozar sobre ela.

Então ela começou a deslizar as unhas sobre a pele suave e eu ofeguei. Sua mão apertou e ela foi um pouco rude. Antes que eu fosse mesmo capaz de pensar uma resposta lógica para isso, ela aumentou seu ritmo.

"Bella", eu ofeguei, tentando esconder a minha respiração irregular. "Eu vou gozar. Pare. Eu não vou ser capaz de parar se você continuar."

Ela não parou.

Este pequeno anjo perfeito tinha se transformado em um demônio no espaço de poucos minutos. Sua mão fechou sobre o meu eixo, apertando um pouco, experimentalmente. Ela olhou para o que estava fazendo, em seguida, olhou de volta para mim. Cerrei os olhos fechados quando eu gozei e tirei sua mão. Eu não queria gozar sobre ela. De alguma forma eu consegui jorrar no ângulo no ralo do chuveiro enquanto experimentava o prazer perfeito. Eu gemi calmamente e liberei.

"Isso saiu do controle", eu murmurei poucos minutos depois, quando já tinha recuperado a compostura. "Não acontecerá novamente".

Ela corou e olhou para baixo. "Eu... eu gostei."

Uma das minhas sobrancelhas se levantou. "Você têm aula também. Tenho a sensação de que você vai chegar atrasada".

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas eu notei que ela estava animada, mais uma vez. Eu não esperava que ela continuasse a tocar-me quando eu lhe disse que iria gozar. Talvez trazer Bella Swan pra fora de sua timidez seria mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Eu cuidadosamente a sequei antes de eu deixá-la ir se vestir. Eu escorreguei em um novo par de boxers e uma calça jeans, decidindo contra a camisa. Saí do quarto deixando-a para se trocar em paz. Eu sentei no sofá surrado que estava na sala e liguei a televisão só para dissipar o silêncio. Eu não sabia que eu estava assistindo a um programa do canal da Disney, até que vi o Mickey Mouse logo no canto inferior.

"Eu vou ficar fora até 2h hoje," Bella disse sem jeito quando ela saiu do quarto. "Então, eu acho que você pode ficar aqui até então."

Levantei-me do sofá e fui até ela. "Eu estarei bem, eu prometo, Bella. Eu sou um homem maduro."

Eu acho que ela murmurou: "Eu _sei_", sob sua respiração. Eu ri baixinho.

"Você vai se atrasar demais. Já são 7h50", disse eu.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou para ir. Um som agudo soou batendo na porta. "Bella!" uma voz de mulher gritou do outro lado. Eu pensei que eu reconheceria a voz de Alice. Ou talvez tenha sido Rosalie. Esperei até Bella chegar à porta antes que eu dissesse algo.

"Bella?" Eu disse calmamente.

Ela rapidamente se virou, como se ela estivesse esperando que eu a parasse. "Sim?"

"Não ganho pelo menos um beijo de despedida?"

Ela corou e voltou a mim. "Bem, eu acho", disse ela hesitante.

Eu coloquei seu rosto em minhas mãos, trazendo-o suavemente aos meus lábios. Fechando minha boca suavemente sobre a dela, tomei um cuidado especial para mostrar que, apesar banho, eu podia ser gentil e suave. Minha língua estendeu a lambeu seu lábio inferior, pedindo entrada. Ela prontamente abriu a boca, seus braços vieram ao redor do meu pescoço com força. Fundindo seu corpo ao meu, eu permiti que minha língua dançasse apaixonadamente com a dela.

"Bella!" a mulher gritou do outro lado. "Eu _sei_ que ele está ai com você e se você não sair agora eu vou chamar a polícia!"

Eu separei nossos lábios. Bella estava ofegante, seu peito arfante. Ela havia colocado uma camisa azul escura e calça cáqui e tênis. A camisa mostrava bem seu peito, ainda conseguindo ser modesta.

E eu tinha mais planos para hoje? Claro que eu tinha. Eu não podia esperar para Bella chegar em casa para que pudéssemos retomá-los.

Relutante, Bella abriu a porta do apartamento. Eu vi duas meninas de fora, parecendo muito interessadas com o que estava dentro. Eu estava certo. Era Alice e Rosalie. Elas riam loucamente e puxaram Bella para fora, sem dúvida, iam enchê-la de perguntas. Eu sorri para elas antes de fechar a porta e nos desconectarmos, os risos explodiram em pleno volume. Eu peguei um último olhar para o rosto lindo e corado de Bella. Pisquei para ela antes de a porta fechar.

Lembrei-me do compromisso que eu tinha para uma sessão de fotos hoje na Victória. Essa seria a prioridade na minha lista de coisas para fazer enquanto Bella tinha ido embora. Mas quando essa pequena virgem voltasse, você pode ter certeza que eu estarei ocupado com coisas mais importantes do que fotos.

* * *

_Mil desculpas minhas leitoras amadas. Ta muito dificil pra mim, tou com vários problemas ... pessoais, e a faculdade também não ajuda ! _

_peço paciência.. por que sempre que der eu irei postar, _

_Irenee obrigada voce é um amor, e tem me ajudado muito :)_

_Tks._

_Acho que amanha tem o cap. 5.. aguardem ^^_

_Yohanna ,xx._


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer , a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._

**Capítulo 5. Victória**

**BPOV **

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, nos conte tudo _agora_!" Rosalie ordenou logo que a porta estava fechada. Alice girou através de meu braço e puxou a mim e Rose pelo corredor.

"O que ele fez?" Alice me pressionou com impaciência.

Corei, tentando descobrir como explicar o que aconteceu, ontem à noite e esta manhã. Foi quando eu percebi que um dia inteiro tinha se passado. Eu só tinha dezenove dias pra ficar com esse homem incrível.

"Bella!"

Eu me concentrei em tentar explicar a minha incrível noite e manhã. Não havia realmente nenhuma outra maneira de explicar isso sem ser como... excitante, incrível, maravilhoso.

"Oh meu Deus, Isabella Swan", Rose começou, parecendo chocada. "Será que isso... um chupão?

"Honestamente, o que você esperava?" Eu finalmente disse, superando o meu primeiro constrangimento. "Vocês o compraram como meu... brinquedo... e então você fica chocada que eu tenha um chupão?

Apesar disso, minha mão foi para minha garganta, procurando o chupão acima mencionado. Eu quase ri. Não era meu primeiro chupão, mas eu não poderia imaginar em que momento exato eu tinha conseguido isso. Na noite passada, eu tinha ficado muito... preocupada com outras coisas pra notar ele chupando meu pescoço em qualquer período de tempo. E, em algum doentio, e tipo estranho de forma, eu estava feliz, estava. Isso me fazia dele. Ele me marcou como dele, embora tecnicamente ele me pertencesse.

"A mulher tem um ponto," Rose permitiu. "Mas você ainda não nos disse!"

Nós estávamos fora do prédio agora. O dia estava ensolarado e bonito, o clima perfeito para sair e tomar sol, não que eu fizesse isso muito mais do que antes. Eu temia ter que assistir a minhas aulas hoje. Como eu poderia concentrar-me quando Edward estava esperando por mim?

"Vou ter que drogar você pra me dizer?" Alice exigiu severamente. "Deus, Bella, o suspense está me matando".

"Bem, um..." Comecei incerta. "Ele, um..." Oh Deus, eu tinha realmente que dizer isso, não era? Oh, me mate agora por favor. Então, eu sufoquei as únicas palavras que eu poderia pensar... como uma idiota. "Sexo oral?" Parecia uma pergunta.

É claro que ambas foram à loucura com isso. Um casal de estudantes que passava andando nos deu um olhar de nojo, provavelmente por Rose e Alice serem tão escandalosas. Corei vermelho escuro. Então, novamente, eles poderiam nos odiar porque eu disse "sexo oral" em voz alta.

"Você está falando _sério_?"

Parecia que Rosalie ai desmaiar na calçada.

"Porra, o menino é bom", disse agradecida. "Eu não me importaria de ele fosse meu brinquedo por algumas horas." Ela sorriu e de repente o meu lado protetor e possessivo me chutou por dentro.

De repente, eu não gostei da idéia de Rose estar em qualquer lugar perto de Edward por qualquer período de tempo. Isso me surpreendeu. Por que eu estava ficando possessiva de repente? Então eu percebi que eu realmente gostava dele. Bem, é claro, eu gostava de Edward. Honestamente, como você poderia não gostar? Não me surpreendia eu estar caída por ele - ele tinha me dado pelo menos cinco ou seis orgasmos ontem à noite e esta manhã. Meus lábios enrolaram em um sorriso por simplesmente pensar nisso. Mas o que ele acharia se ele soubesse que eu já gostava dele tanto assim? Eu poderia estar certa de uma coisa - ele não iria gostar.

Eu não sabia muito sobre as pessoas que estavam na profissão de Edward, mas eu sabia que o amor não era exatamente uma escolha quando eram vendidos a quem-sabe-quantas mulheres. Isso não estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis também. Então eu decidi manter meus sentimentos para mim mesma, na esperança de esmagá-los em toda a sua fragilidade, antes de eles crescerem muito em mim, simplesmente extingui esse pensamento. Eu me encontrei pensando sobre a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele sorria feliz, as ondulações leves que apareciam em seu rosto, e o toque suave que ele usava quando me acariciava.

Eu tinha tanta sorte que Alice tinha decidido dar vinte e dois mil dólares para a minha felicidade atual. Deus, eu tinha amigas loucas e maravilhosas!

"Você _nunca_ vai nos responder de forma adequada?" Alice bufou, impaciente. "O que exatamente ele fez para você? Você parece como se estivesse nas nuvens agora. Ele tem que ser fenomenal!"

"Oh, ele é", saiu da minha boca. Corei, mas continuei, sabendo que era apenas o direito delas de saber. Afinal, sem elas, Edward não estaria na minha casa. "Na noite passada ele ... hum ... me provou e, em seguida, esta manhã, ele me disse para eu mesma... me tocar, para mostrar-lhe como eu gostava."

Elas cantaram e riram. Era bom poder compartilhar isso com elas. Eu senti falta do meu tempo com as garotas e eu precisava ter sempre ele.

"Ele certamente parece delicioso sem camisa", Alice acrescentou, em seguida, caiu na gargalhada.

Lembrei-me de que Alice tinha dito que eu parecia que estava nas nuvens. Bem, eu estava nas nuvens! Eu nunca soube que eu poderia sentir esse prazer. E não foi só a partir de seu toque. Foi do jeito que ele olhou para mim, a maneira como ele sorriu. Edward era quase um completo estranho para mim, mas eu sentia como se estivéssemos conectados em quase um caminho espiritual. Mas eu disse a mim mesma que eu estava sendo boba. Como no mundo poderia ser possível que depois de menos de vinte e quatro horas eu já estivesse começando a me apaixonar seriamente por este homem que eu nem conhecia? Eu não sabia, esse era o problema. Não era possível. Pelo menos, não era suposto ser possível.

Minha mente girava em círculos, sempre se questionando. Mas sempre voltava para Edward Cullen, o deus do sexo no meu apartamento. Meu coração doía de saber mais sobre ele do que apenas seu nome e idade. Eu queria fazer as perguntas difíceis... mas eu não sabia se ele ia gostar. Não era o meu papel perguntar sobre sua vida pessoal. Afinal, eu era simplesmente a sua cliente atual. Mas eu ainda queria saber.

**EPOV**

Eu decidi fazer os pratos que ainda estavam imersos na pia. Eu percebi que não tinha que lavá-los. Eu estava focado em coisas mais importantes como o prazer de Bella Swan.

Eu tinha apreciado imensamente assistir ela dar prazer a si mesma. Ela queria ver o que parecia ser rude, porque ela ainda não sabia verdadeiramente. Até agora, ela tinha gostado de tudo o que eu tinha feito com ela. Eu só esperava que eu fosse continuar a fazer tudo certo e dar prazer a ela da maneira correta. Ela ainda era muito nova para isso, gostaria de ir devagar, não importava o quanto eu queria acelerar o processo. Bella merecia mais do que apenas uma rapidinha. Ela merecia mais do que eu.

De repente, eu parei de lavar o prato que eu segurava. De onde veio isso? Retornando aos pratos sujos, eu comecei a esfregar com um fervor que faria a minha avó com TOC* orgulhosa. Lembrar de minha avó trouxe visões da minha família a minha mente. Elas eram dolorosas, as memórias, mas eu consegui mais uma vez reprimi-las. Mas não antes de eu ter uma visão de mim, meu pai e minha mãe no parque um dia, quando eu tinha doze anos. Eu vi sorriso encantado mãe quando eu batia a bola com o taco de beisebol. Papai me aplaudiu. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir porque já sabia que eu gostava de beisebol e eu era bom nisso.

_TOC- Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo _

Eu sibilei em uma respiração e olhei para as minhas mãos. Eu tinha esmagado um desses pratos brancos delicados em minhas mãos. Os fragmentos tinham cortado a palma da minha mão e eu estava sangrando, o líquido vermelho escorria sobre a porcelana branca. Xinguei sob a minha respiração e apliquei pressão sobre a ferida, me movendo rapidamente para o banheiro. Esperava que ela tivesse band-aids.

Veja, o passado _era_ doloroso. Só que agora a agonia não era simplesmente emocional, ela era física.

Limpei o máximo que pude antes de sair. Eu tinha um encontro marcado as doze em ponto na Victória. Silenciosamente, eu gemi. Victoria era uma cliente difícil de servir de modelo. As roupas intimas masculinas que ela criava não eram sempre fáceis de vestir. Às vezes, eu simplesmente olhava para ela e queria saber como eu devia ao menos pegar nelas. Esperava que desta vez as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Eu tinha chegado atrasado da última vez.

Finalmente, onze e meia rolei ao redor e era hora de sair. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu ficaria fora, então eu escrevi uma nota para Bella, dizendo-lhe que tinha uma sessão de fotos para fazer. Eu disse que estaria de volta o mais rapidamente possível, e que ela não se preocupasse.

Me vesti com uma simples camiseta branca e jeans, como era a regra não escrita. Eu mantive a chave de Bella cuidadosamente em volta do meu pescoço. Gostaria de colocá-la no bolso da calça jeans durante a sessão, embora. Tomar um táxi para a Victória não era a melhor coisa a fazer. Ela vivia fora da cidade e alguns motoristas de táxi não estavam dispostos a ir tão longe. Eu tive que desembolsar alguns dólares extras para o taxista cooperar.

Quando eu saí do táxi, não fiquei surpreso ao ver que Victória tinha remodelado a casa dela novamente. Bem, eu não estava certo se "casa" era o termo certo. Era mais como uma mansão. Victoria era um nome muito famoso de roupas íntimas femininas e masculinas. O rótulo SexVictory era uma das marcas de maior prestígio em todo o mundo, rivalizando com a Victoria's Secret. Achei irônico que sua maior concorrente tinha o mesmo nome dela. Seu condomínio extra-grande, pelo menos, deve ter custado mais do que renda a minha vida inteira.

SexVictory era especialmente para os homens e mulheres com mais... gostos aventureiros. As roupas íntimas que ela criava eram provocantes, inovadoras, e nem sempre confortáveis.

Agora, enquanto eu andava a subir os degraus até a porta da frente, eu esperava que ela estivesse de bom humor. Victoria de mau humor não era algo que ninguém deveria ter de suportar. Emmett sempre fez questão de me seguir nestes ramos; na ultima vez na Lillian ela tinha sido um pouco grossa. Eu tinha acidentalmente rasgado uma das peças de vestuário que eu estava tentando vestir, e ela tinha quase arranhado meus olhos por isso. Lillian e Victoria eram muito parecidas no fato de que elas eram normalmente mal-humoradas.

Atravessando a porta como sempre fiz, segui o meu caminho para a sala que ela tinha criado para os modelos masculinos se trocarem. Lá eu encontrei a minha cadeira com um pequeno cartão nela. Afirmando o que eu iria usar e os números dos cabides que estavam. Fui para o rack que se estendia de uma parede a outra, cobrindo toda a parede oeste. Eu rapidamente digitalizei os cabides numerados para encontrar o número 34.

Puxando-o para fora, eu quase corei. Se eu fosse Bella, eu certamente teria. Parecia exatamente como uma minúscula Speedo preta, feita de couro e com um buraco bastante grande para o pênis do homem encaixar. Eu teria que usar este modelo? Assim eu poderia modelar logo nu! Normalmente eu não era modesto sobre o meu corpo nu - já que muitas pessoas já o tinham visto - mas o pensamento de usar isto em uma revista me chocou. Mas eu deveria saber. Talvez eles, de alguma forma, me deixassem cobrir meu pau, mas ainda mostrariam como a roupa íntima me deixava totalmente exposto.

Eu não contava com isso.

"Edward!" Eu ouvi uma voz familiar. Me virei para ver o rosto brilhante de Emmett andando na minha direção. Ele tinha construído uma forte fábrica e poderia ser modelo pra ele mesmo, se quisesse. Mas ele preferia estar na margem, para dar apoio moral se eu adivinhasse.

"Ei, Em, como vai?" Eu disse iniciando a conversa. Eu comecei a tirar a roupa, puxando a camisa sobre a minha cabeça.

"Maggie ainda se recusa a assinar os papéis do divórcio." Ele suspirou profundamente e descansou em uma cadeira. Os modelos masculinos andavam e passavam por nós, em todos os graus de pelados. Tirei a calça e então minha boxer.

"Ainda?" Eu olhei para o meu gerente e melhor amigo. "Ela saiu a cerca de um ano, não é? Se ela realmente não queria um divórcio ela deveria ter dito a você."

"Eu sei. Mas agora ela está dizendo que ela quer, pelo menos, dez mil por danos emocionais".

"Danos emocionais?" Eu cheirei em desgosto e puxei a sunga obscena. Ela se encaixaria melhor em um filme pornô hardcore. "Você nunca nem gritou com ela," eu indiquei.

"Eu sei", disse ele novamente. "Mas essa é Maggie."

Emmett e sua esposa Maggie tinham tido problemas conjugais nos últimos três anos. Maggie teve um caso com um homem que não era importante o suficiente para me lembrar o nome dele. Eu tinha estado em seu casamento e eu sabia desde quando eu a vi pela primeira vez que isso não iria funcionar. Ela era arrogante e exigia ser tratada como uma rainha em todos os momentos. Emmett pensava que ela era sua princesa e queria se casar com ela, logo que possível. Ela tinha aceitado principalmente porque ele estava ganhando uma renda maior quando os meses foram passando e ela queria ser parte desse dinheiro.

"Talvez ela volte em breve", disse eu, ajustando a roupa intima. Senti-me como algo de um sonho erótico esquisito. Enquanto eu esperava minha vez na frente da câmera, eu coloquei minha camisa por cima do meu colo, assim Emmett não tinha que ver meu pau nu.

"Duvido", ele murmurou irremediavelmente.

"Cullen", uma afiada voz feminina gritou, abrindo a porta do vestiário dos homens. Os homens nus não pareciam dar a mínima ao fato de que ela estava os observando. "Você está pronto, Cullen?" ela disse finalmente, voltando-se para mim.

"Te vejo mais tarde, Em," eu respondi, de pé.

"Até mais tarde".

Ele era mais meu melhor amigo do que meu chefe, e eu confiava nele completamente. E irritou-me que Maggie estivesse se recusando a assinar os papéis do divórcio depois que ela já tinha combinado com ele. As memórias me atacaram novamente - desta vez do pior período da minha vida, antes de ter conhecido Emmett.

Eu não tinha comido nada durante quatro dias e fui viver em uma caixa úmida que outrora carregava uma geladeira. Era em meados de Janeiro e Los Angeles estava experimentando os invernos mais frios já registrados, fazendo até dezenove graus. Eu tinha procurado e vasculhando o lixo, na esperança de encontrar algum alimento rejeitado. Mas a sorte não estava comigo, porque ninguém tinha jogado nada.

Sacudindo esse pensamento longe, eu segui as mulheres para a sala principal. Eu vi Victoria em pé ao lado, analisando o fotógrafo e os movimentos do modelo masculino. Eu percebi que o modelo era Jasper, um homem que eu tinha encontrado algumas vezes antes durante sessões de fotos como esta. Ele tinha cabelos cor de mel e elétricos olhos azuis que razoavelmente crepitavam com a vida. Acenei pra ele uma vez em reconhecimento e ele inclinou a cabeça dourada para mim em resposta.

"Ok, Whitlock, que bom que terminamos por hoje", disse o fotógrafo murmurando, endireitando-se de sua posição anterior agachada. Eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que esta não tinha sido a sessão de maior sucesso de Jasper.

Ele simplesmente voltou para a sala para se vestir, não impressionado com o tom cansado, e decepcionado do fotógrafo.

"Ah, Edward, amor," Victoria arrulhou, movendo-se para mim com os braços abertos como se quisesse um abraço. Sua chama de cabelos coloridos se pendurava em seus ombros como ondas de fogo, aqueles olhos verdes sorriam para mim como um gato. Eu prontamente abracei-a, não querendo perturbá-la. Afinal, era ela quem pagaria por esta sessão.

"Estou feliz por você estar de volta", ela murmurou em meu pescoço. Era impossível não notar que ela se inclinou de frente, de modo que meu pau nu prensou entre suas pernas. Bem onde estava a sua boceta levemente-coberta. Ela usava um vestido verde puro que levantava seus seios e enfatizava sua cintura fina.

Victoria era bonita, eu suponho. Mas ela não despertava qualquer atração em mim. Eu sabia o que estava por baixo daquele exterior e eu estava bastante certo que eu preferia estar agarrado a um cacto.

"Eu senti sua falta, querido", ela ronronou, afastando-se e dando uma olhada para mim. Seus olhos corriam apreciativos sobre o meu corpo, demorando-se no meu pau. "Eu tenho que dizer, isto parece absolutamente pecaminoso em você." ela piscou para mim e afastando a mão descuidadamente passando sobre a cabeça do meu membro, ela se virou para sair.

Eu pulei na surpresa. E, caramba, meu pau começou a endurecer. Deus, era a melhor coisa do mundo. Um pensamento ou toque errante e eu estava ereto e pronto para foder.

"Tudo bem, amor", disse Victoria, assim que ela foi atrás do fotógrafo. "Nós usaremos o mestre severo. Sua escrava foi desobediente e você precisa puni-la."

Sempre fui bom em entrar no personagem. Era necessário para mostrar a roupa como ficaria. Havia uma razão pela qual eu era tão bem pago. Eu simplesmente deixava para trás os meus pensamentos e focava em me tornar o que fosse pedido a mim.

Foi quando eu notei a minha platéia. Estávamos em uma sala especialmente extravagante. Tinha sido feita para parecer como uma espécie de salão de festas, um distorcido salão de bailes/calabouço. As paredes eram escuras com cortinas de ébano penduradas no teto. A parede que eu estava parado em frente tinha uma mesa de mogno em madeira escura com pés de garras. Na mesa tinha vasos gêmeos pretos cheios de dúzias de rosas vermelhas. A cor brilhante deixava as pretas muito bonitas.

"Duro", o fotógrafo requisitou.

Ah, merda. Não desta vez. Fechei os olhos e me foquei em deixar meu pau duro como granito. Visões de forma bela da Bella - nua e se contorcendo debaixo de mim - dançavam sedutoramente diante de meus olhos.

"Bom", ele murmurou.

Era um pouco embaraçoso, ficar duro diante desse composto de homens e mulheres, mas eu tinha feito isso tantas vezes que a ansiedade logo desapareceu.

Logo, a sessão foi durante e após ficar em diferentes formas e posições, muitas delas melhor adaptadas para uma revista pornô do que uma revista de cuecas, me virei para voltar para o camarim.

"Edward, espere!" Victoria disse rapidamente. Relutante eu parei - Eu estava pronto para me livrar desta peça obscena. Victoria acenou para o fotógrafo sair da sala. Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás dele, deixando-nos em paz, ela se moveu até mim.

"Eu queria ver o quão efetivamente essa sunga com essa pequena-forquilha funciona", ela ronronou no meu ouvido, arrastando sua mão no meu peito nu para a roupa íntima que ela havia acabado de descrever.

Eu gentilmente acalmei suas mãos. "Nada é de graça", disse incisivamente. Eu seria um idiota se eu lhe desse algo de graça. Além disso, de repente, eu não queria que ela me tocasse.

**BPOV **

As aulas passaram lentamente. Minhas anotações desse dia consistiam em rabiscos sobre Edward. Assim, descobri que eu estava distraída desenhando algo que parecia suspeitosamente como um pênis. Corei mais escuro do que um motor de fogo e apaguei com o meu lápis. Mas você ainda podia ver o contorno, porque eu tinha pressionado muito. Eu acabei rabiscando tanto sobre o mesmo lugar que eu quase fiz um buraco no papel.

Eu tinha esquecido meu laptop em casa naquele dia então eu tive que tomar notas com o meu fiel caderno e lápis. Não que eu escrevesse algo importante de qualquer maneira...

Ainda bem que Rose e Alice tinham as mesmas aulas que eu tinha. Talvez elas me deixassem copiar algumas das suas anotações.

Finalmente, minha última aula do dia terminou. Eu fui com minhas amigas até a construção Campbell, querendo apenas que o dia passasse rápido para que eu pudesse voltar ao meu apartamento e ver o milagre que me esperava lá dentro.

"Então o que aconteceu esta manhã?" Alice de repente, perguntou. Eu tinha quase acidentalmente tropeçado em meus próprios pés, enquanto caminhávamos pela calçada. Meu rubor foi desvanecendo.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, nada aconteceu a não ser ele lhe pedir para você tocar a si mesma?" Ela riu e me cutucou na lateral.

Meu rosto esquentou mais uma vez. "Não. Eu estava atrasada... e tive que me vestir rapidamente."

"Você estava atrasada mesmo, não estava?" Rosalie disse incisivamente, piscando para mim.

Por que minhas amigas tinham que me torturar?

"Eu acho que estamos atrasadas agora!" Eu disse quando era a hora de minha última aula começar. Entramos na sala e todos notaram uma pessoa já sentada. O professor olhou para nós e eu corri para meu assento usual no meio, enquanto Alice e Rose se juntavam a mim. Elas não tiveram a oportunidade de me fazer mais alguma pergunta, por isso eu estava agradecida. Eu já tinha sido forçada a dizer a elas sobre o quão grande era o pênis de Edward. Eu tinha quase morrido de vergonha.

**EPOV **

Eu tinha finalmente saído das garras de Victoria. Ela estava especialmente determinada hoje, mas eu consegui convencê-la de que eu não estava me sentindo bem e que eu pensava que estava com uma gripe ou algum tipo de doença tropical. A última coisa que ela queria agora era uma doença. Ela era sempre cuidadosa de certificar se seus "companheiros" estavam saudáveis e fortes.

Eu tinha dado prazer a ela inúmeras vezes - por um preço, claro - mas agora eu não estava no clima para isso ou para o seu temperamento explosivo. Victoria nunca foi uma amante gentil. Eu quase sempre tive arranhões sangrentos nas minhas costas e na minha bunda, às vezes no meu pau. O último doeu como o inferno, mas eu aprendi a suportar.

"Que tal ir a algum lugar para comer?" Emmett propôs depois de eu ter finalmente mudado de roupa enquanto eu tinha abandonado aquela roupa. Minha boxer era muito mais confortável do que o couro preto que se esfregava em torno da base do meu pau, irritando a pele sensível. "Você sabe, o reencontro para um casal de amigos", explicou.

"Eu acho que não, Em", Eu discordei com relutância. Eu gostava de sair com ele, mas eu queria voltar pra Bella antes que ela voltasse para casa. Eu sabia que eu tinha deixado aquela nota, mas eu queria estar lá quando ela chegasse em casa.

"Oh". Seu rosto caiu drasticamente, fazendo com que o meu coração apertasse. Maggie estava, provavelmente, fazendo de sua casa um inferno. Eu não iria culpá-lo se ele queria sair por algumas horas, inferno, eu também ia querer.

"É que eu tenho que voltar para o apartamento antes de Bella chegar em casa", expliquei rapidamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, compreendendo. "Bem, me ligue se você mudar de idéia. Mag está sendo uma cadela e eu não posso ficar mais perto dela. Ela continua gritando sobre como eu não a trato direito. E ela é a única que teve um caso com outra pessoa!"

"Eu vou ter a certeza de ligar para você se algo mudar", eu prometi. Coloquei minha camisa branca para que ela cobrisse corretamente o meu corpo antes de eu sair. Eu me sentia mal por ter abandonado Emmett por Bella, mas ela era a minha prioridade agora. Eu não poderia apenas a deixar e passar o resto do dia com meu melhor amigo. Eu tinha sido pago para ser dela por quase três semanas e eu cumpriria essa exigência. Ela iria conhecer o valor do seu dinheiro - Queria ter certeza do que isso.

O táxi de volta para seu apartamento estava em silêncio, dando-me tempo para pensar sobre meus planos para esta noite. Hoje à noite seria tudo sobre dar prazer a Bella.

* * *

Hey até a proxima pessoas =}

e não esqueçam de comentar !

Mais uma vez obrigado Irene :)

Pervas amo voces


End file.
